Desperate Measures
by Adele18
Summary: She turned her gaze towards the other members of the council and spoke with conviction. "Desperate times call for desperate measures.We must force all shadowhunters over the age of 18 to marry and bear children as soon as possible. It is the only way. " / Clace and Sizzy story,although mostly Clace moments. Contains lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters. They belong to the brilliant Cassandra Clare !**

**Author's note** **:This is my first story ever, and English is not my mother tongue, Romanian is. Constructive criticism is always welcome. In this story , Clary is not the daughter of Jocelyn and Valentine. The Circle did exist, Jocelyn did run away with the cup, but she was never pregnant with Clary, and Valentine and Jonathan Christopher did die in the fire. This story mainly circles around the daily life of shadowhunters who struggle to find their way into married life. Will contain Clace and Sizzy . Also, Simon is a shadowhunter , he is Jace's parabatai , Alec and Max don't exist, and Robert and Maryse are dead. Both Clary and Isabelle are parabatai, and they are also 20 years old, while Simon and Jace are 22.**

Without the Mortal Cup and with the rate at which demons seemed to be invading the world, the Shadowhunters were a dying breed. The members of the clave knew they had to make an important decision and fast , in order to preserve their race. Thus, heated discussions were being held in Idris , the homeland of the Shadowhunters.

"Absolutely not!" Amatis Herondale roared, sitting up from her chair, the others staring at her in disbelief. "We cannot do this to our fellow shadowhunters! We cannot strip them of their free will ! I myself have been a victim of this kind of violation when I was forced to divorce Stephen Herondale. People should have the right to decide upon their own fates !"

"Enough !"yelled Inquisitor Imogen Herondale, her age –worn eyes, unwavering while looking at Amatis. She froze, her mouth slightly agape, and slowly sunk back into her seat, ashamed by her outburst."What happened to you and my son was unfortunate, and it was a decision made by Valentine, not the Clave .This is an entirely different story ."She turned her gaze towards the other members of the council and spoke with conviction. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. We must force all shadowhunters over the age of 18 to marry and bare children as soon as possible. It is the only way. " Some of the shadowhunters nodded firmly, while others seemed to be reluctant to barge into their fellow demon hunter's lives.

* * *

The New York Institute was inhabitated only by men who had lost their parents , their wives, or their sisters. Women seemed to be a rare sight , for they were more easily killed in battle than men. The decrease in numbers of their kind seemed to be the main topic of discussion worldwide, while the forthcoming of the Clave's decision weighed over everyone's shoulders. Simon and Jace were training, the loud clang of their swords echoing through the room.

"So, what do you think they're gonna do ?"Simon asked, panting, and desperately trying to avoid Jace's constant and forceful attacks. His question did not seem to throw him out of focus. Simon never really understood why Jace had chosen him as a parabatai. He felt so inferior in comparison to him, as if Jace was a glorious shining diamond, while ,he, only a rock. He never really felt like he belonged into this world of war,thus he was somewhat more preocuppied by mundane activities than the other shadowhunters.. He enjoyed the occasional comic book, manga, or even computer games, though he did not have much time for that. Jace, on the other hand, had been destined to be a shadowhunter. His only passions were weapons and ways to kill demons .His moves were as swift as a feline's, every hit landing exactly where he wanted it. His grace and skill were out of the ordinary, even for a shadowhunter. His mane of blond curls often made Simon compare him to a lion.

While wandering off into his own mind, Simon missed Jace's answer and also lost focus and found himself swung on the floor with the tip of Jace's blade lightly touching the throbbing artery on his throat.

"I win."Jace said, giving him his signature smirk. He put his sword in its case and helped his friend up. He didn't even seem to have broken a sweat , while Simon was panting and his damp clothes clung to his body in a very irritating way.

"As I was saying ,"Jace continued, while Simon felt grateful that he didn't seem to have noticed that he had failed to hear his first words."I don't really think there is anything they can do. The cup is gone , forever , maybe. And they're not going to ask us to start humping each other like bunnies in order to come up with more shadowhunters"he said, while retreating from the training room, with Simon in his wake.

"Well, I doubt us humping would be of any use, you know .he chuckled. "I haven't seen a female in ages ! It's like they're all dead."

"You should go out more , my dear friend."Jace laughed.

"I'm talking about shadowhunters, not mundanes. They're too clueless for my taste."

"For God's sake, Simon, you don't have to marry the woman, just satisfy your primal needs ."

"Well,it's not as easy for some people to hook up, you know."

"Indeed, I am a hell of a lot more attractive than you. No offense."he flashed a charming smile.

"None taken"Simon sighed.

They entered the "living room", as they called it, which mainly looked like a kind of restaurant, with circular tables covered with red velvet spreads ,scattered all over the place, and even a bar, where the boys usually hung out, ate,and played video games even, on the several flat-screen TVs, or would just lazily sprawl across one of the couches and take naps .With the lack of women, the boys just did whatever they felt like doing, wherever they felt it. There wasn't a single room destined for just one activity, except the training room. They weren't many, probably 15 boys, but they were messy, very messy.

Simon and Jace were faced with an angry mob ,the boys yelling and kicking and punching everything in sight. Their friend, Sebastian , saw their puzzled faces and came to enlighten them with the good news.

"So you haven't heard, huh?"he inquired while nervously fidgeting .

"Heard what, exactly?"Jace asked in his normal, careless tone, while looking at Sebastian with a rather bored expression. He was rarely affected by the little dramas going on in the Institute.

"The Clave have made a decision."

Simon looked at him with bulging eyes, and said in a rather exsperated tone. "And?!"

"They will make us marry some stranger ! Effective tomorrow ! Every guy over 18 will have a woman portaled to their Institute .They said they will make us all sign contracts , and we will deal with the marriage runes afterwards. It 's insane ! " he gesticulated feverishly throughout his explanation.

"And what if we refuse ?" Jace inquired dully, eyeing Sebastian incredulously, while Simon had already started to hyperventilate. "Marriage ?! I don't wanna be married ! "

"If we refuse, they'll strip us of our marks. Turn us into mundanes. "

"That'll solve the lack of shadowhunters. Getting rid of several more."Jace scowled.

Simon puffed."They know we can't say no cause being shadowhunters is all we know how to do.A mundane life would slowly but surely kill us. Not that this life doesn't , but still !"

"Stop babbling , Simon , you're gonna have a seizure."Jace snapped.

"What are we going to do?"Sebastian looked at Jace for guidance, he had always been the best at making important decisions, life-altering ones. This time, Jace seemed to be at a loss.

He sighed "I, myself , will suck it up and get it over with. I'm sure I will be an excellent husband. After all, I'm insanely good at everything . No woman can possibly resist my charm and good-looks. You guys, can continue complaining like women, or begin acting like men. The place will be flooded with x-chromosomes by this time tomorrow. We don't need any more of that. So, deal with it !"

"Thanks, that's helpful."Sebastian mumbled.

**If you've read my story, thank you for your time ! Please review , tell me your thoughts !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Thank you all for the positive reviews !**

The next day, the library was flooded with the loud chatters of the anxious boys. A good night's sleep seemed to have calmed their nerves a little and helped them come to terms with the situation. Simon and Sebastian were nervously pacing through the room, while Jace was leaning against the wall , carelessly sharpening his blade, not showing any emotion at all. It was something he was very good at .He actually felt pity for the poor woman who would have to deal with his coldness. He could only hope she was not the touchy-feelytype. He hated weak women.

"What if she's ugly? What if she thinks I'm ugly ?What if she hates me ? What am I going to do ? I'm gonna go, I'd rather be a mundane than face this kind of stress ! No, I'd rather be a rat!" he ran his fingers through his hair,a nervous habit of his.

"Stop it,Simon !You're making it seem a bigger deal than it actually is ! Look on the bright side! You get to have sex ! And lots of it. Married people have a lot of sex. Right, Jace?"Sebastian inquired hopefully.

Jace did not avert his eyes from his blade while respoding in an almost bored tone."I will be having plenty of sex. Don't know about the two of you. Might want to consider a change in haircuts. And using cologne from time to time. You're not cavemen."

"Hey ! I use cologne !"Simon defended himself .

"Oh yeah ? What's it called, Eau de Sweat ?"Sebastian asked. Jace gave a half-hearted chuckle and Simon punched Sebastian in the arm lightly.

Hodge stepped in the center of the room ,making the boys reduce their chattering to low whispers. He began talking in an imposing manner with large and dramatic hand movements."As you all know, I have gathered you here in order to meet your wives. They will all portal to this very room, and I will call their names and their husbands' names and you will be free to take them and show them around the Institute, get to know them. Please, be polite and chivalrous. You are good boys, but you haven't exactly had women around you. So, I beg of you, do not embarrass me or the New York Institute."he shot them warning glares, while the boys started making jokes amongst themselves. Hodge muttered under his breath "Good luck with these ones, ladies."He then opened the portal and the boys finally grew silent.

Jace detached himself from the wall and advanced towards the portal staring at it with his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face. He did not wish to get married. Not now, not ever. He had always seen women as fun little pretty toys that he got bored with quickly. Of course, he had mainly interacted with mundane women, but still, women were women, regardless of their upbringing. He hated the idea of having his personal space invaded, of having someone go through his stuff , or making a mess in thanked the Angel that at least female Shadowhunters did not care much for clothes and make-up like mundane girls. At least he wouldn't have to deal with that.

As he continued talking to himself, a habit he had gotten from that crazy friend of his, Simon , Hodge had began greeting the ladies who were one by one stepping through the portal and into the heart of the New York Institute. They were all wearing gear, and quite the amount of weaponry, because your never knew when this kind of journey could take a turn for the worse. Women shadowhunter gear could be quite appealing to a man's eye, tight leather pants and close-fitting blouses and jackets , that clung to their bodies in all the right places, accentuating their luscious curves. Or that's at least how Simon ,Jace and Sebastian used to imagine female shadowhunters. They hadn't encountered one in years.

As the women slowly began to crowd the library,loud cheers ,sighs, and the sound of high-fives echoed through the room, the boys acting like ten year olds seeing women for the first time.

Jace meticulously scanned the room, analyzing the women .Most of them were wearing the most boring shadowhunter clothes he had ever seen, black pants that didn't even seem to be made out of the sexy material his gear was made of, (he looked like a delicious treat, of course ) and plain black t-shirts that flowed carelessly around their bodies. Their hair was pinned in buns, revealing their faces , who were indeed, pretty enough, but still emanated a careless air, as if they were not trying at all. Then he heard his name, and his head snapped in the direction of the portal and he could not help but release a small gasp. He tried to maintain an indifferent posture as his wife approached him with careful, feline moves, her hips swaying in a hypnotizing manner. The others began whistling , and calling her, telling them he wasn't Jace Wayland , that they were. She remained unfazed by it, as if she were used to it. Clearly she was. The woman was out of that world, Jace thought. She was dressed in the most enticing one- piece leather gear (**check out Selene from Underworld **) he had ever seen, that clung to her body perfectly, accentuating her small waist, her slim thighs and her breasts. She was tight in all the right places, and Jace couldn't help but feel impressed. She was his. He was taking her to bed that night, and every night from then on. And the others were visibly jealous. He loved the feeling, he had been envied his whole life, and had learnt to enjoy it to the maximum.

The woman stopped in front of him , smiling devilishly. He wondered if his facial expression had given away his thoughts. Now that she was close to him ,he could see her face. She was wearing make-up , but not in disgusting amounts,in the perfect amount. Her eyes were cat-like and emerald-green, the most beautiful colour he had ever seen , with a thin line accentuating them, while her full lips were strawberry red and shiny. He wondered if they would taste like strawberries too. The woman ran a tiny ,fragile hand through her red mane . Her hair was not pinned up, instead it hung loosely over her shoulders, falling in a cascade of curls . He saw her lips move but failed to hear what she was saying.

"Excuse me ? "he inquired, trying to seem careless and casual, for he did not expect her to disturb him that much. The feeling was deeply unsettling, unlike anything he had ever experienced.

"I said" she released a small chuckle, her voice sounding like music, like the most endearing song he had ever heard, like little jingling bells."I'm Clary, nice to meet you"she extended her hand towards him. He grabbed her hand lightly, slightly wincing at the electric current that ran through his body, almost making him shiver. He wondered if she had felt it too. She didn't seem too affected or taken aback by his good looks like all the other women. She looked extremely calm and comfortable, as if she were out with friends.

"Nice to meet you too"he said, quickly releasing her hand. He felt the urge to run away from her while he still could. "I'm Jace."

"I know"she said, looking him in the eyes, making his whole body tingle and vibrate.

**Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like, or what you want to happen next !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**I want to thank all my readers for the positive reviews. Being my first story, I am more than excited to get such feedback.**

Simon stared with wide eyes and his mouth agape at the goddess in front of him. She looked like Snow –White, only with long hair. She was his fairytale princess. How could he possibly maintain the interest of such a woman? Isabelle was a tall, intimidating woman,of such beauty she was almost painful to look at. Her long hair hung like a black shiny curtain over her shoulders, her equally dark eyes piercing and subtlely highlighted with well-applied makeup. Her lips were red like blood, and her skin was flawless. She looked at him the way girls look at little children, making him feel small and harmless.

"Hi, there"she said, smiling genuinely . Isabelle was known for intimidating boys. Though they were attracted to her ,they rarely had the courage to approach her. She was trying her best to seem as nice as possible to this boy who was looking at her as if he were scared of her. And Simon was, indeed, terrified of this gorgeous creature before him. He did not know how to talk to her, how to act around her, and the thought of having her in the same bed as him made him want to faint. Noticing the slight rise of her perfect eyebrows ,he realised she was expecting an answer from him, and he looked like a total freak.

"H-hi"he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. He wished he had fixed himself up a bit before meeting her.

"I'm Isabelle, you're Simon."he nodded in response."Do you want to show me around ?"she inquired, looking at him through thick,long lashes.

"Of course, of course, this way. "he pointed towards the hallway, letting her walk ahead of him, like a gentleman. The view he got from that angle made him gulp.

* * *

Clary and Jace were outside, in the backyard of the Institute, sitting on a bench, keeping distance between each other. When Jace had asked her whether she wanted to see the Institute she told him they all looked the same, and that she wanted to get some air. She was right, he thought, there wasn't much to see. They sat in a rather comfortable silence while she gazed intensively at the trees ahead of them and at the sky. He admired the light bouncing off her eyelashes and casting small shadows on her cheekbones. Her eyes were flickering in the sun, looking even greener. She caught him staring and he quickly averted his eyes .

"It's weird, isn't it ?"she asked while playing with her foot in the grass, not looking at him. She had been so sure she would have a completely unattractive husband whom she would handle easily and who would not affect her very much. That had not been the case at all. She fought really hard to keep her voice from trembling and to maintain an unwavering gaze while looking at him. She was so troubled by his presence .When he looked at her, she felt like he was burning holes through her skin.

"What is ?"he leaned towards her slightly , thankful that she had broken the silence. For the first time in his life he was at a loss for words.

"This whole situation. What they're making us go through, as if we're their possesions. As if we don't have the right to free will. We're just their puppets. Killing demons and making children for them, while they sit in their fancy council chairs and pretend to be doing something useful. They disgust me." She ripped a blade of grass and started twirling it around her finger nervously.

Jace smirked. She had only given him the impression that she was calm and docile back in the library. Inside, she was a volcano just waiting to errupt. Exactly like him.

"I see we share a hatred for the Clave and their ways."he rested his arm on the back of the bench.

"What are we going to do? Just stay married for the rest of our lifes?"she threw her arms sideways in an exasperated gesture.

"Do we have a choice?"he inquired in a rather bored tone.

"Why are you so calm? You don't strike me as the obedient type."she screwed up her eyes at him.

"I'm not."she could see the strain in the muscles of his arms and his jaw clenching."I just don't see the point in making myself angry if there's nothing I can do about it. I don't want to get worry wrinkles."Clary scoffed at that . "You women always worry over everything. Just .. wait and see."

She was turning redder by the minute, his carelessness infuriating her, making every hair on her body rise and every muscle tense. She clenched and unclenched her fists, feeling the sudden urge to go punch a dummy in the training room until it collapsed on the floor in pieces.

Being a trained shadowhunter, Jace was very good at reading people. He could see that he had made her angry and struggled to find the words to make it up to her. He just wasn't good at comforting people, especially women. He thanked the Angel that she at least wasn't crying.

"Um.. do you want to go see where you're going to stay ?"

"Am I not going to stay in the same room as you?" she looked at him with big worried eyes.

"Yes, of course. We're going to stay in my room. I made room for your stuff."he explained casually.

She gave him a half-hearted smile and got up from the bench."Thanks. Let's go. My belongings are going to arrive here soon and I will have to get them all in order. "

Jace nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him because she was walking ahead of him. He wondered how she could walk so fast in high heels . Seeing her in gear really was something. She looked like, as Simon would put it, a warrior princess. He chuckled inwardly.

* * *

When she entered his room, Clary let out a little gasp. It was the most neat room she had ever seen. The bed clothes were of an immaculate white ,and they were arranged perfectly ,sharp at the corners of the bed and completely straight over the matrice. There was not a speck of dust on the furniture, not a piece of clothing anywhere , no pictures, no weapons, nothing. If it weren't for a few books perfectly stacked on the night stand it would have been as if no one lived in that room.

"You are so neat."she stated, looking around his room with wide-eyes.

"Does that bother you ?"he came into the room as well and closed the door behind them. "No, it's okay."Clary couldn't hep but feel nervous at the thought of being alone in the room with him. Just by looking at him she could feel her cheeks beginning to flush. She was no virgin herself, but there was something about Jace that made her feel like he had had his share of women. He had the looks of an Angel. Seeing his devilish smile she realised he probably noticed her staring at him like a creep.

"Like what you see?"he rose his eyebrows and noticed the cute little flush in her cheeks.

"Um..."Why was she being such a teenager around him? She usually had guys wrapped around her finger. But not Jace. He did not seem impressed at all by her. She began to worry whether he was attracted to her at all.

There was a knock on the door and Clary almost ran towards it to open it , thankful for the interruption. Jace wondered if she felt uncomfortable around him. Usually girls did everything in their power just to be in his presence. But not Clary . Was she even attracted to him at all? He blew off the thought. Of course she was. He was Jace Wayland. That night in bed, she would most certainly be all over him.

At the door there was someone bringing up her things. She thanked them and carried the bags in the room with Jace's help."You have quite a lot of stuff."he observed."Yes, I do" she laughed and started unpacking. Jace showed her the areas he had cleared for her and she started arranging her stuff quite neatly, and he rather enjoyed that."Do you need my help?"

"Um.. no, I've got it covered." he noticed she had a cute little frown while she concentrated on putting everything in the right place.

Jace felt like she didn't quite want him there so he told her he would go downstairs for a while and let her do her thing. She nodded, without looking and him and he quietly left the room. This was going to be tricky.

**Thank you for reading and please review ! I want to hear your opinions ! I can see that many are reading the story, but not reviewing it ! I don't want to sound desperate, but reviews are really useful. Also, tell me what you like, what you don't like, or what you would like to happen , I feel the need to mention the fact that this story will mainly focus on Clary and Jace with a few Sizzy parts, because I am a huge Clace fan.**

**-Kisses**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

When Jace returned to his room several hours had passed and he felt quite guilty for leaving Clary alone for so long,but she didn't exactly ask him to stay,either. She was lying on her back on the bed, over the covers, her knees bent, a book leaning on her thighs. The only light in the room was the one coming from her red lamp which was now on her bed-side table. She didn't even look at him when he came in. Jace noticed a new piece of furniture by the window where there had been nothing before .

"What's that?"he asked curiously. SHe lifted her eyes from the book and gave him a bored look. One he often used himself."My vanity."

"Your what?"he approached the new piece of furniture which had make-up , make-up brushes, perfume bottles ,nail polish bottles and jewelry sprawled all over it.

She kept her eyes on the book while answering him."A table with a mirror that girls use to do their make-up,hair, etc."

"Oh."so she was a girly girl, he thought."How did you bring it here?"

"I have my ways ."she flipped a page ,not looking once at him.

"I see.I'm going to go have a shower."

"Suit yourself."

Jace went in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He noticed the new items that belonged to her. The bathroom smelled differently. SHe must have showered recently ,he assumed. He wondered if that was what she smelled like upclose. He would find out soon enough, he thought. Although she was playing rather hard to get. He threw his clothes in the dirty laundry basket and stepped inside the shower. He asked himself why she was acting so strangely. She didn't seem so hostile earlier. What did he do ? He just left her alone in their room for over 4 hours in a place where she knew absolutely no one , while she probably waited for him to come, and maybe talk, or something. Wow, he was a jerk, He wasn't used to being careful not to hurt someone's feelings. She was his wife ,after all. He ought to be more caring.

Jace got out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of black boxers ,went to a drawer and pulled on a pair of pants and headed towards the bed. Clary tried to ignore the strong smell of boy in the room, the alluring scent of his cologne, the smell of aftershave and shower-gel. The combination was so endearing it made her want to bury her face in him and just inhale his smell. Seeing him in nothing but a pair of boxers did not help much either. His body was all muscles and runes, which was a deadly combination for her. SHe struggled to appear unfazed and kept her eyes glued to her book. She felt his weight on the bed matrice and his gaze burning her skin again. She slowly lifted her eyes from the book and placed it on the nightstand. SHe turned towards him and looked him in the eyes from under her long lashes.

It was then that Jace noticed her clothes. Or ,her lack of clothes. She was wearing pink short-shorts with a little bow on the top and a slightly loose white camisole that revealed too much of her cleavage for his own good. His eyes ran slowly over her legs ,then up her flat stomach, lingering on her breasts and then he looked at her face. She had no make-up on and in some way, it made her look younger. She still had the most beautiful face he had ever seen, there was no denying that. Her beauty was disturbing. He saw she had propped her elbow on the bed and had her head leaning on her hand."See something you like?"she smiled mischievously , playing with a strand of her hair,twisting it around her finger.

Jace returned the smile ,noticing she was flirting with him ,and scooted closer to her. But not close enough for what he planned on doing to her that night."As a matter of fact, yes."He inhaled deeply, her scent tingling his nostrils and filling his whole being. He felt the sudden urge to bury his face in her hair. It looked so soft.

She giggled, and he was relieved to see that she didn't seem to be upset with him anymore."I'm sorry I left you alone for so long.I got caught up with the boys and.. I kind of forgot.I'm not used to this whole situation yet. I hope you can forgive me."his voice was so pleasant and soothing that Clary could hear him talk for hours. She tried her best not to stare at him with her mouth open, drooling eventually."It's okay. I kept myself busy."

"Good."he said as he laid his head on the pillow and tucked his hand under it. He caught Clary looking at the tense muscles on his arms .She turned off her lamp and laid her head on the pillow as well. They looked at each other in silence ,listening to each other's even breaths , until Clary closed her eyes and gave a small , adorable sigh.

"Are you going to sleep?"Jace asked ,hoping she couldn't hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Mmm… not yet"she murmured rubbing her eyes, and got under the covers. He smiled at her with sleepy eyes. They began talking about their childhoods , about life as a shadowhunter, favorite weapons ,favourite food,about their hobbies, about almost everything except sex. Neither of them seemed willing to start on that subject. Jace did not want to push her, though he was surprised that she had not even tried to touch him , and Clary did not want to seem easy, albeit he was her husband, she had just met the guy. Talking had not been what Jace had had in mind for his first night in bed with his wife , but he had to admit he was enjoying himself. Clary was very smart, she had read plenty of books , and knew as much about demons as he did, which was a lot.

Eventually Clary's eyes gave up at around four o'clock in the morning and she fell asleep listening to Jace telling her funny stories about Simon. His voice was so melodic, she wanted to hear more of it, but was too tired.

Jace tucked her under the covers like a little baby and fell asleep listening to her breathing. He wanted to know more about her.

**Thanks for reading ! Don't forget to review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I know I can't answer the guests or the anonymous ones so I'm thanking you here!**

Sparkling sunbeams lightly carressed Clary's face making her toss and turn until she was able to shy away from the light and go on with her sleep. She found herself pressed against something soft and warm, and affectionately rubbed her cheek on it, releasing a small, content sigh. She threw her arm over the cosy and comfortable surface wanting to bring it closer to her. The smell dancing in the air around her was so inviting ,she couldn't stop herself from inhaling deeply until her lungs were completely filled with the most delicious scent.

Jace just laid on his back with his hands under his head, afraid to move a muscle. He was well aware of the fact that Clary was unconsciously cuddling him, squeezing him closer to her , wrapping her slim arm around him and resting her head on his chest. He felt conflicted. He did not know how to react to her sudden closeness,especially since she was most probably dreaming and had no idea what she was doing. He slowly untucked his hand from under his head and placed his arm around her, hugging her tightly. He felt her move and froze completely,ceasing even his breathing. She slid her face higher, burrying her nose in the crook of his neck and brushing it lightly against it, sending electric jolts through his body . He placed his cheek on the top of her head, breathing in her strawberry scent. It was his first time being this close to someone when it didn't involve intercourse. Usually , when the girl wanted to cuddle, he'd just slip his clothes on hastily and run for the hills. But this was his wife, there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. So he just gave in and closed his eyes, hoping to catch some more minutes of sleep. As if he could sleep with his heart hammering incessantly.

* * *

It was almost noon when Clary finally moved again and Jace snapped his eyes open. She lazily untangled herself from him and got up in a sitting position stretching her arms widely. He watched her with sleepy eyes, not uttering a word .He admired her skin which looked soft and silky despite her runes and tiny white scars. Her curls bounced playfully on her back and she slowly raked a hand through them. She turned only her head towards him ,her lips curving into a smile."Good morning "she said. Jace got up as well, their shoulders slightly touching. She did not move away from him ,which he took as a good sign."How did you sleep?"he inquired,hoping her first night in her new home had not been totally unpleasant. That would not do well for his ego. "Very well, thank you" she replied in her crystalline voice . She found herself lost in his shining gold eyes which perfectly complemented his tousled blond hair. She wondered what it would feel like to run her hands through it and feel the silky texture tickling her fingertips,maybe even pull a little... No. She pushed the thought away. She could not let herself become enamoured with this beautiful boy in front of her. She would not become one of his victims. She could see from the way he looked at her that he expected her to fall hopelessly in love with him and worship the ground he stepped on. Instead, she was determined to switch the roles. She would make Jace Wayland fall for her , if it were the last thing she did.

She quickly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom with endearing hip movements , which she was sure would make Jace stare after her longingly. After unglueing his eyes from Clary's much too tempting bottom,Jace felt surprised to see that she had acted as if they hadn't been cuddling for the last two hours, as if his nearness had not affected her at all. Well, two could play at that game , he decided.

**I'm working hard on descriptions, I'm not very good at those. Please tell me if you feel like some parts are described in a vague manner and you can't really imagine the way in which they're sitting or acting or whatever. I want to hear your thoughts. So, please, Review ! I cannot stress this enough !**

**I may be posting another chapter today, if I get your thoughts on this one and maybe on what you would like to happen next.**

**-kisses, my darlings.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters.**

**Hello, my darlings ! Thank you for the positive thoughts and for the encouragements ! You guys are the best ! Also, I wanted to approach some issues.**

**1. Some of you have asked me to make the story more sexual. Trust me, it will become more sexual at the right moment. I do not want to rush into things and ruin everything. They've just met each other ! There will be sex scenes later on,and I will try my best with them, given the fact that this is my first time writing something.**

**2. I am in my first year of college and this month I have my final exams. Therefore, I will not be able to update for a while. But after I am done , I will reward you with plenty of chapters . After I go back to routine, I plan on updating several times a week. Writing this story is sort of therapeutic for me, because I am going through some stuff. So I want you guys to know that even though I will not be updating for a while,I will not be abandoning this story. **

**Patience is a virtue, my lovelies ! Bare with me ! I really have to pass these exams.**

**Now, on with the story..**

After showering , Clary went to her vanity and applied some mascara and lip balm, accentuating her features discreetly. She put on a mid-riff red t-shirt and black tights, showing her hard abdomen and slim thighs. She pulled up her hair in a pony-tail and went to meet Izzy in the training room for their daily training session. She told Jace this and he told her he would be meeting with the guys as well and that he would see her later.

* * *

Jace was in the backyard of the Institute throwing daggers at an imaginary target, trying to get the image of Clary off his mind. Her tight bum in those tights and the way she leaned to tie her shoe-laces... He couldn't help but picture what it would be like to bend her over his desk and have his way with her..the soft little gasps she'd make.. whether she'd call his name or not.. He usually didn't give girls his real name when he slept with them , he hated making it personal. But he would like to hear her scream his name at the top of her lungs in that sweet voice of hers. In fact, he'd love it. He felt frustrated that she didn't feel the same way. He was Jace fucking Wayland. When he wanted something, he would get it. He threw the last dagger and went to find Simon. If Simon got laid the previous night, he would seriously consider stabbing himself.

* * *

Clary and Izzy were pacing on the highest beams in the training room, working on their balance without the help of runes. Not that they needed it , but it felt good to be doing something to keep their minds off the whole marriage situation. They jumped from one beam to another gracefully, as if they were as light as feathers.

"So , is he hot?"Izzy asked.

"Crazy hot. And he is well aware of that. Too aware for my own good.I don't know what I'm going to do."Clary replied, keeping her gaze ahead of her.

"What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do ? You're going to fuck him. Are you insane?"she threw her hand in the air, looking at Clary with a puzzled look on her face.

"I need to get him off that pedestal of his. I can see from the way he talks and from the way he behaves that he thinks that he's some sort of God. He does look like one, but still. I am used to having men at my feet. And until he begs me to sleep with him, I'm not going to do anything . "

"He doesn't sound like the type of guy who would do that, you know.."Izzy said, concerned.

"I don't know.. I'm still trying to figure him out. And wanting to fuck his brains out isn't helping. What about your guy ?"

Isabelle smiled shyly. "He's.. different. He's really attractive but he doesn't seem to know it. And.. he looks at me like he's afraid of me. I feel like if I were to touch him , I'd be taking advantage of him or something. I think I'm going to have to rape my own husband !"Clary gave a half-hearted laugh.

"If you were to have sex.. would you use protection?"Clary inquired thoughtfully. They both exchanged serious glances, the ones that only they understood. They had been together since forever and they often didn't need words to understand each other.

"Yes"Isabelle replied, her voice barely a whisper."I don't want to be pregnant just yet.. I want to get used to being a wife first."

"I don't want to be a mother, Izzy."Clary replied with watery eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart.."she jumped on Clary's beam and gave her an affectionate hug."Me neither." she sighed.

* * *

Jace and Simon were walking towards the training room , going to look for their wives. After finding out that Simon hadn't had sex either, he felt more relieved. Still, he needed to see her. To figure her out . They entered the room and found it empty. They looked around , confused.

"Isabelle told me she was here"Simon said.

"Up here, guys " Jace's head snapped in the direction from which the voice had come from. He saw Clary on the highest beam in the room, along with Isabelle. Not even some of the men didn't dare go that high. A feeling of panic shot through him. "What are you doing up there ?! Get down this instant !"

Clary flashed him a smug smirk and bit her lip ."So bossy, Mr. Wayland."Jace ignored the tingling sensation that came over him at the sound of his last name coming from her delicious mouth. She turned around and fell backwards doing a flip in the air and landing perfectly on her feet with a small thud, just in front of Jace. He arched his eyebrows at her, obviously impressed. If anything else, he was attracted to her even more now.

Isabelle came down as well to meet her husband, and they began talking , Simon desperately trying to seem more confident. Jace didn't say a word, just slowly took her in, running his eyes over her entire body,seeing the small drops of sweat , her slightly fuzzy hair, her parted lips looking at him in wonder . Clary's face began to burn at the sight of his lustful look. She could only imagine what was going through his mind.

They were shot out of their reverie by the sound of indistinct chatter and laughter coming from the hallway. Several shadowhunters came in the room ,along with Sebastian and his wife, Aline.

"Hey, guys."Sebastian greeted them happily. "This is my wife , Aline."They all nodded in her direction.

"So these are the ones everyone's been talking about."

Clary cocked and eyebrow at her. "Excuse me ?"

"Oh, people have been saying that you guys didn't look very.. professional, you know, with your tight clothes and heels .They've been wondering if you even were shadowhunters at all."

"Aline, enough."Sebastian muttered seeing Clary's furious expression.

Isabelle came by her side, her eyes shooting daggers at Aline."And who's been wondering exactly ?You?"she crossed her arms and arched her eyebrows.

"Maybe."Aline said, getting closer to Isabelle.

"Ok ,that's it. You and me,China. Right here, right now. "Clary said, stepping in between them. Even though she knew Isabelle was quite capable of defending herself, she still felt very protective of her.

Jace walked next to Clary ,and lightly touched her shoulder ,trying to calm her down."Clary, I don 't know if that's the best idea.."

Clary growled. "Jace, don't touch me right now. "he quickly retreated his arm, taking a few steps back and joining Simon and Sebastian who were watching curiously from afar.

"Clary, I can take her."

Clary smiled mischievously and looked at her friend."I know. Just give me the pleasure." Isabelle smiled back and went to join the boys. "Crush her."

"Oh, I will"Clary said, backing up from Aline. "Show me what you've got , China."

"Stop calling me that !"Aline growled, launching herself at Clary. Clary swiftly avoided every one of her attacks , only working on her defense for the moment. Aline looked like a rabid dog, getting more and more frustrated that she wasn't even able to touch Clary . "Make me" Clary challenged her .And then she gracefully rolled one of her legs , kicking Aline in the head , throwing her off balance.

Jace watched Clary move with his mouth slightly agape and his arms tense, ready to intervene if things got bad for her. But she clearly didn't need his help. She moved so fast it was difficult even for him to keep up .

"That's my girl."Isabelle smiled wickedly. Then, from the corner of her eyes she saw Sebastian going to grab Clary from behind to help Aline who was already showing signs of defeat . But before she could warn her , Clary threw her whip at him, wrapping it around his neck,squeezing tightly . "Not just a bracelet , my friends."She looked at Jace who had a both angry and shocked look on his face. She guessed that the anger was directed at Sebastian for his cowardly move.

While keeping Sebastian completely still , Clary kicked Aline in the stomach, then in the shin , and in the end tripped her and she fell on the ground, hitting her head pretty hard. Clary rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards Sebastian."Now, now, Mr. Verlac, that wasn't very nice."she said , smiling sweetly at him. "You were seriously beating her !"he yelled.

"Well, of course I was. And I am willing to kick anyone else's ass who doesn't believe I've got what it takes to be a shadowhunter.I've defeated you two without even breaking a sweat."

"You haven't defeated me."Sebastian said, almost chocking. while he was kneeling in front of Clary."Oh really? So what do you call the compromising position in which you are right now ?Are you asking me to marry you? Sorry, honey, I'm taken." she smiled seductively at Jace and he winked at her. Clary released Sebastian and the whip slowly wrapped itself around her arm.

She was greeted by an all too cheerful Izzy who hugged her tightly ."You soo handed their asses to them. And everyone saw it !"

"Ok, ok, I think it's time you give my wife back to me "Jace said, untangling the two girls.

"Possesive, are we ?"Izzy asked playfully.

"Very."Jace laughed to make it seem like he was joking, when in fact he was very serious. The whole fight he had been ready to protect her, and everytime he saw Aline launching herself at Clary he felt like crushing her. And Sebastian would most definitely get a piece of his mind later. He acted extremely unlike the Sebastian he had known for years. He would have stopped him if Clary hadn't been faster. She really proved to everyone what she was capable of. Not only by defeating Aline, but Sebastian as well. He was proud. Truly proud.

"I'm proud of you."he whispered in her ear , taking her by surprise and making a shiver run through her.

She looked at him with big cat-like eyes , flashing him a teethy smile. "I'm glad I entertained you."

She threw his arm over her shoulders. "Oh believe me, that was very, very entertaining. And hot."

"I know. Everything I do is hot."she replied, grabbing the hand that was hanging loosely on her shoulder.

They started walking towards their room , joking and laughing. When they got there , Clary separated herself from him and headed towards the bathroom."I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can I join?" Jace asked playfully.

"You wish, my dear husband !"she laughed a child-like laugh and went into the bathroom, leaving Jace staring at the door. What was this woman doing to him?

**Once again, I apologize if the scenes haven't been described well enough. I'm working on that ! I'll get better , I promise ! **

**I hope I've satisfied some of your wishes. **

**Again, sorry that this will be the last post for a while. Have patience!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW ! REVIEW !**

**-Kisses, my lovelies !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews ! You guys are the best ! Also, I wanted to apologize if anyone felt offended when Clary called Aline "China".It was only meant to be offensive to Aline because she was being nasty.I love China guys ! I actually study chinese, so, no worries ! I inserted some Sizzy for all of you who ship them .WARNING! _This chapter contains lemons and smut._**

It's been two weeks and Simon hasn't even touched her. Not a kiss, not a carress, not even by accident. Every night he slept miles away from her, completely oblivious to her almost -naked self .She felt disappointed. All her life men have chased her and worshipped the ground she walked on, and now that she was married, she was unable to entice her own husband. She wasn't used to making the first move. In fact, she couldn't even recall having ever done that before. Simon was different .He wanted to talk to her. He asked her questions about her life, her childhood, her feelings. Every night before bed he would ask her about her day and listen attentively through every detail of her stories, even the ones that involved shopping. She had actually grown quite fond of their little talks , and of him. She enjoyed having someone next to her at night. She wasn't one of those persons who liked being alone. Whenever she'd be alone, she'd remember all the things she had gone through,all the suffering, every loss. Clary was the last of her loved ones who was still alive. And now, she had Simon. Her geeky and shy Simon who would tell her stories about superheroes to help her fall asleep. And , on top of all that, Simon was also very ,very attrative. He was tall and muscular,and had a very pretty face. The fact that he never wore a shirt to bed did not help her frustration towards him. Tonight, she was determined to confront him.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She had applied smokey makeup, making her eyes look cat-like and seductive. Her lips were blood-red, and her hair completely straight, reaching the small of her back. She had put on the most revealing nightgown she owned. It was black and see-through, its length barely covering her lady parts She was also not wearing a bra , so her areolas were quite visible. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. She was actually nervous, afraid of being rejected. She had no idea whether Simon was attracted to her or not. He had never tried to touch her. Not once.

Simon was lying on the bed reading a book, the lamp on his nightstand turned on. He was wearing black pijama pants and no top, as always. He felt Isabelle's weight on the mattress and her sweet perfume in the air. He smiled , raised his eyes to meet hers and immediately dropped his book on the floor. Isabelle's lips curved upward seductively. He gulped,his mouth dry and his mind a blur. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life ,and now she was practically naked next to him. The flimsy nightgown she was wearing was revealing her breasts completely to him. Her panties were probably the smallest piece of fabric he had ever seen. In fact, they were barely there. He could not help his body's physical reaction to her. And there was no way to hide it either in the loose pants he had on. Her eyes flickered to his manhood and she smiled mischievously. She was relieved. He wanted her. That was all she needed to know. Before she knew it , she was straddling his hips, her arms around his neck, and his back pinned to the headboard of the bed. He gasped, his hands on either side of his body, afraid to touch her.

"Simon.."she whispered his name, running her hands over his naked ,polished chest, feeling his soft skin and the rough outline of his runes. He stiffened under her touch,overwhelmed by the whole panic shooting through him made it almost impossible to breathe. He just stared at her with wide-eyes. She pressed her wet lips to his. He closed his eyes and groaned at the sensation. She cupped his face, looking into the depths of his eyes."Why won't you touch me, Simon?"she inquired, almost pleadingly.

"I.. I.. "he stammered, struggling to find words to explain it to her. He brought one of his hands upward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He looked at her adoringly while she closed her eyes, releasing a content sigh."Not in that way.."she complained.

"Isabelle.. I.. just.."he averted his eyes from her and she started to notice the little blush in his cheeks.

"Hey"she cupped his face gently, making him look at her."I am your wife. You can tell me anything. I want you to tell me what's bothering you."she told him in a soothing, reassuring tone.

"I don't know how to touch you."

She arched her eyebrows curiously."What do you mean?"

"I mean.. I've never been with a woman before. Much less with a gorgeous woman like you. I don't know how to satistfy your needs.."he confessed, dropping his eyes to his lap.

"Oh, Simon.."she pressed her lips to his."I'll teach you ,sweetheart.."

She took his arms and placed them on her waist. He carressed her gently, feeling the soft fabric of her nightgown. She then crushed her lips to his ,grabbing a fistfull of his hair, making him moan. Simon couldn't believe that all this time she had thought he didn't want her. He traced his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance as she gladly allowed him to explore her mouth, both of them slowly getting used to each other's taste. Being this close to her felt surreal to Simon. While still kissing her he moved his hands slowly until they were on her ribs just underneath her breasts . He hoped she couldn't feel the slight tremble of his hands. She did,in fact, notice his hesitation and grabbed both his hands ,placing them on her breasts, squeezing gently, urging him to do the same. He relished in the softness of her lady lumps,squeezing and massaging them with his inexperienced ,calloused hands. SHe dropped her lips to his neck ,placing hot ,wet kisses all over it , making him groan and buck into her core experimentally. She moaned at the sensation and started grinding herself against his manhood, desperately searching for relief. Simon 's hands were at the hem of her nightgown and he started lifting it slowly. She grabbed it and took it off hastily. He just stared in awe at her naked chest, his mouth agape."You can kiss them,if you want.."she added sweetly, her hand on the nape of his neck,bringing him closer to her. Simon 's eyes flickered to her once,as if to reassure himself , and closed his mouth around one of her hardened nipples, making her gasp. He began sucking ,licking and biting gently, keeping a hand on her breast and the other hand on her lower abdomen. Isabelle tilted her head backwards and fisted his curly hair hard, earning a groan from him. She took his hand and placed it on her wet core, moving her hand over his, showing him how to bring her pleasure. He obeyed her, while kissing her chest, her neck and going back to her lips. He boldly placed his hand inside her panties, feeling her directly .She scraped her nails across his back while he slowly parted her folds, feeling how slick and wet she was just for him. He sucked on her lower lip while dipping a finger inside her. She moaned loudly lifting herself slightly, so that he could move his hand. He began his administrations painfully slow, adding a second finger afterwards. Isabelle's soft pants and moans began filling the room , making Simon deliciously hard."Oh, Simon.. faster, please"she pleaded, biting his earlobe. He complied, as Isabelle began gasping, whimpering and groaning uncontrolably , feeling herself approach her peak. She started clawing him and pulling at his hair desperately while screaming his name. Simon could not believe that he was doing that to her. Feeling her walls clench around his fingers, Isabelle bit his shoulder hard, almost drawing blood."I'm sorry.."she whispered out of breath."It's okay.."he replied. A look of bliss covered Isabelle's face as she leaned in and kissed him passionately, while she got off of him removing his pants and underwear. She straddled him again grinding her core against his throbbing member. He was lying of his back, panting feverishly. With a swift movement he ripped Isabelle's panties apart, throwing what was left of them on the floor, making her gasp in surprise. She grabbed his member stroking it a few times before she lowered herself on it and began riding him intensely. He grabbed her roughly and pressed her naked chest to his, kissing her lips hungrily, groaning loudly. She ran her nails over his muscled arms,moaning . He felt himself taken over by an immense feeling of passion , the sounds she was making driving him mad. He flipped them over, thrusting into her feverishly, making the headboard bang loudly against the wall."By the Angel , Simon ! Don't stop !"she yelled running her fingers through her haid. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her clitoris urging him to bring her on the edge again. He compelled and with a few movements made her clamp down against his member. His release came shortly after and he collaped on Isabelle, crushing her. She stroked his back soothingly .

"You're a fast learner." she gasped ,feeling blissed.

**Okay, okay , I hope I did not disappoint ! This is my first time ever writing anything sexual, so don't judge me too harshly. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. Sharing is caring ,guys ! So, REVIEW!**

**-Kisses**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Thank you for reviewing ! You are great !**

Jace came in the room after training ,sweaty and exhausted. He saw Clary sitting in an armchair next to the window, drawing attentively in her sketchbook. Her red hair was shining in the afternoon sun,looking a few shades lighter .SHe was wearing shorts and a tight t-shirt that hugged her curves in a dangerously appealing way ."Hey"Jace said ,coming to sit on the arm of the chair, towering over her. She felt overwhelmed by his strong masculine scent,the combination of perfume, aftershave and sweat. She turned her head towads him, her nose reaching the crook of his neck. She wanted to nuzzle into him so badly, but she just inhaled deeply,wallowing in his delicious smell."Hi"she said,trying to ignore the feverish flutter of her heart at his proximity."That's really good" he said, looking at her drawing."Thank you.."she wanted him to get away from her, she didn't trust herself not to jump him at any second. He got up from the chair and she nearly groaned at the loss of his body warmth next to her."I'm gonna go take a shower"he announced while she nodded and stared after him with big eyes.

Jace just let the water pour all over him while he thought of Clary for the millionth time during the last two weeks. He was unable to get that fiery red-head out of his mind. At least ,this wasn't a cold shower. He had had plenty of those too, because of her. Everything she did aroused him. The way she licked her lips when she was concentrating at something , the way she stretched in the morning letting out little sounds that seemed like moans to him,the way she leaned closer to him to see what he was reading, revealing her cleavage , the way she played with her hair.. everything. Everything about her was sexy. Maybe he was just sexually frustrated and she was just a normal girl. With the lack of action he'd been getting he would have probably found a lamp attractive. Or maybe he was just kidding himself. He saw the way all the other shadowhunters looked at his wife, eye-fucking her .He felt like ripping their heads off everytime they dared lay their eyes on her. He turned off the water ,dried himself and got out of the bathroom. He stretched and flinched, releasing a small groan. His back had been killing him for the past few days.

"Are you okay?"Clary asked ,suddenly behind him. He turned around and winced ,taken aback by how close she was to him. He could feel her soft little breaths on his chest, raising goosebumps all over his skin."I'm fine.. I've just got this nagging pain in my back.. I probably pulled something while training"he made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"I can give you a massage if you want.."she said ,placing the tips of her fingers on his arm."Maybe you'll feel better.."she continued, caressing his arm lightly while looking him in the eyes seductively. Jace blinked twice before anwering."Yeah..I'd like that ..", he said , unable to move away from her piercing gaze."Come on",she grabbed his hand to lead him to the bed and Jace was surprised by her sudden forwardness. This was the first time she was touching him when she was awake. During her sleep he would find her sprawled all over him almost every night, but he didn't complain. He liked being close to her. Maybe the fact that she didn't seem crazy about him made him feel so drawn to her. He laid on the bed, face-down and waited for her to sit next to him. Instead , she straddled his hips , resting her bottom over his, and Jace couldn't help but wonder what she'd say if he rolled underneath her so that her core would meet his member. He had been aching to be inside her..

He was shot out of his daydreaming by the feathery touch of her soft fingers on the skin of his back. She traced his runes with her fingers lightly ,making him shiver."Are you cold?"she asked, concern obvious in her voice."No, no, I'm good."he murmured against the pillow. She started massaging him ,applying slight pressure to ease his pain. He began groaning feebly. She felt tension building up in her lower abdomen. Her desire for him was almost painful and touching him was torture. She imagined all the ways in which she could make him groan like that..More enjoyable ways.. His golden skin felt soft under her hands ,and his scars were so appealing showing how much he'd been through and how strong he was. She wanted to kiss every scar on his body."Do you feel better ?"she asked,trying to keep a steady voice."Mhmm.."he answered, keeping his eyes closed. He revelled in the moment, her tight squeezes and light caresses making his whole body numb and tingly. When she leaned into him, the tips of her hair would brush against his back, tickling him. SHe continued massaging him for half an hour and he felt so good , the pain in his back almost gone , that he didn't even realise when he dozed off .

Clary stopped and gazed at him adoringly. He looked so innocent when he slept, without that sexy frown on his face. She leaned in and placed a wet kiss just underneath his ear, tasting his sweet skin. She wanted more, so she continued kissing the nape of his neck and stroking his back unconsciously, taking advantage of his sleeping state, not knowing how much of a light sleeper he was and that he had been awake since the first kiss she applied..

Jace tried to stay as still as possible and to keep his breathing even. Her wet tongue and warm breath all over his neck made him strongly aroused, his member poking uncomfortably in the mattress. Still ,he couldn't help moaning her name and felt her stiffen over him. He then rolled underneath her ,facing her ,making her gasp when she felt how hard he was. After regaining her composure ,she smiled wickedly"I see you're feeling a lot better."

"I guess I am."he smirked, placing his hands on her hips, squeezing gently.

"Well,then, my job here is done."she said, proceeding to get off him. His grip on her hips tightened,stopping her."Where do you think you're going ?"he inquired, pulling her hastily against his chest, making her gasp over his lips. Their faces were inches apart, and they both leaned into each other slowly, relishing in the feeling of anticipation. Jace brought one of his hands to her hair when someone started banging loudly on their door ,making them both jump in surprise.

"Clary ! Clary ! I need to talk to you !"Isabelle squeaked excitedly .

They both groaned in disappointment. Clary got up from the bed and went to the door, hearing Jace muttering curses behind her. She found his dirty mouth quite the turn on and for a second considered not answering the door and going back to bed , but Isabelle needed her. The second she opened the door Isabelle grabbed her arm hastily and pulled her out of the room, leaving Jace seduced and abandoned. He sighed. Time for that cold shower,again..

**Thank you for reading ! Sharing is caring ! Review !**

**-Kisses**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews ! Your support really means a lot to me !**

After listening to Isabelle for over half an hour as she walked her through every detail of her hot,steamy sex with Simon,Clary came back in the room and found Jace napping on the bed. She actually felt jealous of Isabelle's relationship. Simon had had really good reasons not to touch her, but what reasons did Jace have ?Maybe he simply wasn't attracted to her and she should get used to the idea of having a passion-less marriage. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a black high-waisted flaring skirt that reached just under her bottom, thigh-high black socks and a mid-riff purple thin sweater. She got dressed in the room,taking advantage that Jace was asleep. She put on ankle-high black heeled boots and sat at her vanity to do her make-up and put on accessories to feel better about herself. After being done with her winged make-up she sat up from the vanity and went sat on the edge of the bed next to Jace. She shook him lightly and watched him open his eyes."Hey, I'm going downstairs to grab a bite and hang out with Izzy and Simon. Do you want to come?"she asked, trying to keep her voice light and casual .Jace nodded sleepily and got dressed in less than five minutes. It would have taken him even less if he weren't busy staring at Clary who was just looking into her lap playing with her fingers. The only skin revealed was the one from her mid-thigh to her short skirt ,but the effect those long socks had on him.. they made him think of those sexy lingeries women wore with those ganthers..He would love to see her in one of those.

They walked downstairs in awkward silence , the only sound being the clicking of Clary's heels. She wondered why she even bothered fixing herself up. Jace didn't seem to notice. He never once told her she looked nice or that she was beautiful. She felt really unhappy. They met Isabelle and Simon in the living room, sitting at the same table as Sebastian and Aline. After their fight, Clary and Isabelle just pretended that Aline didn't exist whenever she was around. And she was around a lot, considering that Sebastian was best friends with their husbands. Jace and Clary greeted them and sat down .

"So, I heard there was really high demon activity in this club _Pandemonium._We should check it out."Sebastian said while chewing loudly. He had the manners of a caveman, Clary thought as she rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Oh, oh ! And we could go dancing too !I feel like I haven't been out in ages!"Isabelle added cherfully while playing with SImon's hands. They were right in that place where it was just sex and talking, sex and talking..You could see it all over their faces. It made Clary want to stab them both. She just sighed.

"We don't really do dancing.. "Simon added meekly.

"Nonsense ! We are young and hot. We have to go out."Isabelle replied.

"It could be fun.."Clary said thoughtfully."And we get to kill demons. So, it's a win win."

"Great, so, I guess we'll be going there. But not tonight. We have to go over some strategies. " Jace said with a small pucker between his eyebrows, showing that he was already racking his brain for ideas.

"Good "Sebastian said trimphantly.

"Boys and their strategies.."Isabelle sighed and rolled her eyes.

The guys began talking about the hunt while Clary retreated in her own little world, eating an apple uncosciously ."What's gotten into you?"she heard Isabelle ask, who was sitting next to her."Nothing much has gotten _into_ me "Clary replied while looking straight ahead. "Oh , I see.."Isabelle added, not knowing how to comfort her."It'll happen "she continued."Yeah, but it will happen for the wrong reasons. For having a child or for simply fulfilling primal sexual needs. Not because we really _want _each other.I want him to _want_ me "

"How do you know he doesn't want you?"Isabelle tried to keep her voice low so the others could not hear. It was always really loud in that room, since everybody hung out there,but still, she wouldn't risk it .

"He hasn't done anything. We were about to kiss before you started to bring down the door,but.."

"Oh my god ! I am so sorry !"

"It doesn't matter. It was only happening because he had just woken up and had his morning glory. His boner had nothing to do with me."she continued bitterly.

"You can't know that , Clary ...maybe you should try and talk to him."

"I don't know.. I feel weird talking about sex.. I'd rather just get it over with."

"It helped with me and Simon.."Isabelle tried to convince her but she noticed that Clary was no longer paying attention to her and was staring at Aline.

"Oh, Jace, that's a really good idea ! You're so smart !"Isabelle heard Aline say .

Clary was shooting daggers at Aline who was obviously and shamelessly hitting on Jace, with her own husband next to her .She was leaning in ,her breasts resting on the edge of the table, giving Jace, who was sitting across from her, a pretty good view. Clary brought her chair closer to Jace's ,practically glueing them together and wrapped both her arms around his strong, muscular arm and started stroking the outline of his muscles. Jace 's eyes flickered to her but said nothing and tried to relax under her touch. Clary just stared at Aline who was desperately trying to engage into conversation with Jace. But she didn't want him to give her his attention so she kissed him on the cheek ,very close to his mouth. He then turned towards her, a smirk on his face, and a confused furrow between his brows. She just flashed him a teethy smile while caressing his chest a little bit. Jace was sure she didn't know what her hands roaming over his body were doing to him. He found himself wondering how he would get up from the table with a boner .Clary saw Aline looking angrily at her from the corner of her eyes and placed a wet kiss on Jace's jaw, then on his neck, then under his ear.

"Clary,sweety, you need to stop that.."Jace murmured while trying to seem interested in the conversation at the table. She looked at him, an expression of hurt on her face , and proceeded to pull her chair away from him. SHe felt her eyes beginning to sting and tried to hold back the tears. SHe was furious for being rejected. Jace noticed and turned towards her, obviously alarmed.

"No, no" he whispered and pointed towards his trousers .

"Oh" relief washed over Clary's face and she smirked ,meeting his hungry eyes. She wrapped her arms around his arm again and leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair. Clary squinted her eyes at Aline and felt the need to point her tongue at her like a three year old, but refrained herself from doing that. It wouldn't have been appropriate. Maybe smacking her across the face for staring at her gorgeous husband would have been more appropriate, she thought.

**Thank you for reading !Also, if you have any suggestions for what you'd like to happen next in the story, feel free to tell me !**

**-Kisses**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews ! You guys are the best ! Also, I am really swamped right now, so, for those of you who think the chapters are too short,have patience! They will become longer after I'm done with my exams.**

**Now, on with the story..**

Clary's constant mood swings were giving Jace whiplash. He didn't know what to believe anymore. After having been all over him at dinner, the minute she got up from the table ,she went back to ignoring him. When they got to their room, she went directly to the bathroom, without saying a word. Jace just sat on the bed, waiting for her to get out.

Clary took her clothes off hastily and threw them in the basket. She stepped into the shower and let the scalding water cascade over her, numbing all of her senses. She felt so embarrassed about her reaction at the table, and after Jace had caught her kissing his neck. She didn't know what to do .He was already so confident and aware of his good-looks ,and now she had practically shown him how posessive and crazy she was and how into him she actually was. Should she talk to him? Not without risking making a bigger fool of herself if he didn't like her back.. She was just so drawn to him, and he was probably fed up with girls drooling all over him. She was acting like a teenager with a crush. or worse, in love, turning everything into drama, over-analyzing each of his actions. No , not in love, she wasn't in love with him, she just liked him a lot. She leaned her forehead against the cold ,tiled wall. Should she try seducing him? She knew she wasn't ugly and that most guys would kill to be with her. But Jace wasn't like most guys. He wasn't unable to make up a coherent sentence when in her presence. He was completely unfazed by her. No , seducing him was off the , she didn't handle rejection very well. Maybe she should just do it the old-fashioned way: Ignore the problem until it eventually went away. Yes, that seemed like a plan.

She got out of the shower ,wiped herself, blow-dried her hair a little, and then applied all sorts of creams and oils over her body ,making her skin soft and delicate ,despite her runes and scars. And she smelled really nice, too. She looked at herself in the mirror, pointing out all of her flaws. Still, she looked pretty decent. Her breasts were perky and gravity was holding them in the right place, her stomach was flat and toned, her bum was quite appealing , as well. She would do herself. But,nooo, Jace wanted freaking Aphrodite ! She sighed heavily.

She then noticed that she had forgotten to bring an extra set of clothes to the bathroom .She just wrapped herself in a towel. Jace wouldn't notice anyway, the furniture in the room seemed more attractive to him than her.

Jace was sitting on the armchair next to the window, sharpening a knife. He saw Clary come out of the bathroom carelessly, her hair slightly damp and draped to the side, her tight little body engulfed in a small towel that reached just under her bottom, her skin shiny and luscious. His Adam's apple bobbed. Was she doing that on purpose to him? Clary completely ignored him while taking a tiny pair of panties out of a drawer and pulling them on under her towel. Fuck, that was hot, Jace thought. He could feel himself get all worked up over her all over again. He leaned into his chair to get a closer look. She didn't seem to mind anyway.

Clary avoided looking at Jace for fear he would see in her eyes how much she longed to be with him,and how unhappy she was that he didn't feel the same way. So she just ignored him, and didn't even care that she was almost naked in front of him. She turned her back to him and dropped the towel to the floor. She put on a white camisole through which Jace could easily see the outline of her pointy nipples. She thought she had heard him catch his breath .She then remembered how easily he had gotten aroused after she had barely touched him at dinner. She shrugged the thought off . Maybe he had an erectile problem of some sort and got aroused by anything. It had nothing to do with her. Okay , now she was just making up crap. She looked for a pair of pants ,but then decided to remain in her underwear,to taste the waters.

She slowly advanced towards the bed , swaying her hips alluringly .She lied down on the bed,over the covers,and bent one knee seductively, giving Jace a good look at her thigh. He cleared his throat and got up from the armchair. He walked to the bathroom in a strange way, as if his pants were suddenly too tight for him. Clary smiled , got under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

At around 10 o'clock in the evening, Jace, Simon and Sebastian were in the training room, stuffing themselves with weaponry .They waited for the girls to get ready for their hunt in the club.

Isabelle and Clary were adding the final touches to their flawless smokey- eye makeup and their blood-red ;ips. Clary was wearing a skin-tight black dress that reached under her bottom, thigh-high black boots and a red mid-riff leather jacket to conceal her runes. She was careful to apply them only on the areas that could be covered,that's why she had none on her chest, to be able to show her , soon enough she would have to apply one on her chest, the marriage rune. She sighed ,remembering how confused she was about the whole marriage situation. She just hoped she could be able to enjoy herself that night.

Isabelle was wearing tight skinny red leather pants , a low-cut black blouse with long sleeves and black high-heels. She had a glow all over her face,she was happy, and Clary felt excited for her, as well, but couldn't help but feel slightly jealous too.

"Ugh, if that bitch Aline hits on Jace again.."she said through gritted teeth.

"Did Jace notice you were jealous?"

"I wasn't ! "she defended herself. "And he probably didn't even notice she was hitting on him. Girls act like that around him all the time."

"Oh, well, I'll hold her for you"Isabelle smiled.

"Thanks ,Izzy, you're the best."Clary said as they started walking towards the training room to meet the boys and get all geared up. But not too much, since they were the bait for the male demons. Jace and Simon had been quite reluctant to go on with this plan, but they weren't able to come up with a better one, so, they stuck to it.

* * *

The music was blasting loudly through the speakers at _Pandemonium,_making the floor vibrate, sending chills through Clary's body. She felt herself taken over by the beat of the music pulsing through her veins, pumping adrenaline through her. SHe looked at Jace who was eyeing the crowd scrutinizingly.

Clary noticed that the club was filled with downworlders, rubbing against each over languidly, cold sweat dripping all over their bodies. She considered throwing Aline to one of the werewolves so they could have a juicy heavenly treat. She and Isabelle elbowed their way to the bar through the throng of people. They ordered drinks and scanned the place for demons. Aline had refused to be bait and stayed back with the boys. Hoping to hit some more on her husband, Clary thought.

They boys and Aline were watching them from a secluded corner, ready to intervene .Two demons got close to the girls and started talking to them. Jace' s and SImon's hands went to their swords, watching them with their bodies in alert. Simon saw Clary and Isabelle flirt with the disgusting demons, while their whips were slowly and descreetly wrapping around the creatures' bodies, imobilizing them. They pulled out their seraph blades and swiftly slashed their throats ,making them disappear.

Then, more demons started making their way towards the girls, having seen the scene .The other shadowhunters, began advancing heavily through the crowd and launched themselves at the ugly demons, slashing, cutting, stabbing and gutting everything in their way. The other downworlders ignored the blood bath going on around them, not wanting to get involved in Nephilim business. Jace searched desperately for Clary, knowing she wasn't armed very well. He saw Simon fighting side by side with Isabelle, her trapping the demons with her whip, and him chopping their heads off.

A demon made his way to Jace ,hissing and spitting at him. He avoided the monster's attacks while it was desperately trying to claw at him .He did a flip, kicking the demon in its head and then stuck his seraph blade in its heart. More of them started to corner him and he finished them off easily, one by one, still unable to spot Clary.

"JACE !"a defeaning scream resounded over the loud music. Jace immediately recognised her voice and elbowed his way through the crowd, finding Clary pinned down to the floor by a particularly large demon. It was hovering menacingly over her, poisonous ichor dripping from his mouth onto Clary's skin, burning her all over. Jace could see the several blades that had been stuck in the demon's body in Clary's desperate attempts to take it down. It seemed pretty strong. He jumped on the back of the demon,plunging the seraph blade into its hert. He looked around the club for the others and saw that most of the demons had been killed off. He took Clary's fragile body into his arms and got her out of the club into a back alley.

He put her down and started pulling up her sleeve to apply an _iratze_.Clary was panting heavily while leaning against the wall. He was looking all over her body for signs of any serious injuries. The burns were already starting to heal.

"I'm okay ,Jace ."she breathed out.

"No. You're not."he ran his hands through his hair angrily, his jaw clenched."That demon could have killed you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but it didn't, I'm fine." she reassured him.

"Don't say you're fine."he spat."I knew I shouldn't have let you go out there with so few weapons on you."

"If I had had more weapons on me, they would have noticed I was a shadowhunter. We didn't know there would be so many-"

"I looked for you. I couldn't see you. How did you see me?"

"I didn't."she blurted out, looking at him with big eyes.

"But you called my-"

"I know." she whispered.

Jace , who was a few feet away from her, pacing nervously,stopped in his tracks and sprung himself at her, pressing every inch of his body against her. Clary let out a ragged breath."Jace.."she whispered longingly grasping his jacket tightly , while he looked into the depths of her eyes. She could see that their gazes matched. She could see her emotions mirrored in his golden eyes. Desire , lust, want.

Sebastian burst the door open, panting heavily.

"There you guys are! We thought the demons had taken you or something ! "

"Fucking shit ! " Jace muttered, getting away from Clary and kicking a garbage can ,leaving her staring at him with an unfulfilled look on her face.

"Um.. did I say something?"Sebastian asked,confused.

"No, Sebastian, everything is just fucking fantastic, thank you very much."Jace growled.

''Um,, anyway, the others are out there partying. You should join."

Clary cleared her throat and pulled at her skirt, fixing herself up a little. There wasn't much damage to her clothes.

"Sure, let's go"she said, stepping back into the club with Jace hot on her tail, not letting her out of his sight for a second.

**Thank you for reading ! Don't forget to review. Tell me what you think and what you'd like to happen.**

**-Kisses, my lovelies !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Thank you ,guys ! You are just the best. I have no words.I am completely amazed by the positive reactions to my story. **

**Now, where were we... **

Jace entered the club searching intensely for any demons left. He was determined not to let anything anywhere near Clary. She had almost died that night. Surely , it had been a risk they had all taken, but still, he somehow didn't want to lose her. He had gotten used to her.. If she were to die ,they would send him someone else. He didn't want someone else. And she had called his name. In a moment of sheer panic, she had thought of him, she had wanted _his _help. He felt tingly all over. She wanted him. He could see it in her eyes, in the way she whispered his name in that sweet voice of hers, the way she fisted his jacket.. She wanted him and all this time she had let him think she didn't ! She was evil. He looked down at her tiny skirt and the way she swayed her hips ostentatiously. She should be forbidden to wear clothes like that. The woman was the devil.

Clary couldn't get out her mind the fact that she had called for Jace, and not Isabelle, her _parabatai. _And the myriad of sensations that had taken over her when he had pressed every inch of his body against hers, with only a few layers of clothing separating his hot skin from hers..Her heart was beating so loudly and her ears were ringing that she feared he had been able to hear it. She turned her head towards him, feeling his hot breath next to her. She was unbelievably sensitive to everything he did. She met his eyes, and even through the dark and flashing lights in the club she could see the insatiable hunger in them. It made her stomach tighten and her mouth dry. There was no denying it. He had crawled under her skin without her permission. There was nothing she could do anymore. She was in love with him.

She felt his feathery touch on her shoulder.

"Do you want anything to drink? Are you feeling okay ?"he whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending chills all over her. His concern made her heart melt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get me anything with alcohol." she tried to sound casual and unfazed by every little thing he did. She knew she was failing miserably. She saw Isabelle flirting with Simon ,her hands all over him. She ran towards her and whisked her away, a look of panic on her face.

"Clary, are you okay ? Is something wrong?" she yelled over the loud music.

"Yes, I think so ! I think I'm in love with Jace , Isabelle ! What am I going to do ?" she asked ,her palms already damp with nervousness.

"Clary , that's awesome !" Isabelle cheered. "You hit on him. You play with his mind. You make him beg for it. He probably is already falling for you,Clary. You're a confident ,gorgeous woman. Now get a grip and go seduce your husband before I slap you !" she continued menacingly.

Clary laughed."That's why I love you ,Iz. You always know what to say." she hugged her tightly.

"I'm always here if you need someone to slap some sense into you, baby girl."she kissed the top of her head. "Now ,I have to go torture Simon with my sexyness."she laughed and left.

"Here you are."Jace said, slightly alarmed, then he quickly returned to his casual self, careful not to reveal any more emotions. But Clary noticed. She smiled seductively, taking the drink out of his hand."Thank you."she mouthed to him. He just nodded. Conversation wasn't quite possible without screaming. Clary took the small straw between her lips, careful to use her tongue slightly and sucked the alcohol out of the glass. Jace swallowed. She was teasing him . He knew it.

"Let's dance !"she said, grabbing his hand and resting her glass on the bar. Jace did the same and followed her through the mass of sweaty and heavily intoxicated humans and downworlders. He grabbed her waist, sinking his fingers into her skin, and pressed her firmly against him. He smirked at her,hoping his eyes could tell what was passing through his mind. And they did. Clary felt like she could faint at any moment,from the mouth-watering scent of his cologne mixed with his own natural smell and a faint smell of sweat, from his hands burning her skin, from his fingers which were certainly leaving bruises on her waist.. She snaked her arms around his neck and started grinding herself against him profesionally. She was a good dancer, and Jace didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

The music was blasting extremely loud,the bass making the floor tremble and sending jolts of electricity through their bodies. The thrill of the music made Clary feel in ecstasy. Or maybe it was Jace. She ran her hands over his chest while he watched her with interest. He had his leg between hers and she could feel him getting as excited as her. She ran her nose over his neck,making him shiver noticeably. She chuckled ,her hot breath tickling him. She turned around,keeping an arm still snaked around his neck, and pressed herself fully to him, feeling _everything._ She began circling her hips lusciously, feeling his hardness. She heard him growl loudly in her ear, making her feel extremely aroused. He lowered his hands from her waist to her hips,gripping them tightly and moving against her as well. She closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards ,relishing in the sensation of their bodies rubbing against each other. She felt him drape her hair to the side,felt his hot breath on her neck,leaving burning trails all over it. Then he pressed his lips firmly under her ear,making her gasp, the simplest of touches driving her to the brink of insanity. She _wanted _him._All of him. _

She faced him again,looking him deep in the eyes, seeing the darkness in them, the darkness she knew was in her eyes as well. She cupped his face,placing her thumbs on his face, while her other fingers were sunken into the curls behind his ears. He closed his eyes and moaned, feeling her breath drifting over his lips, making them burn.

"Kiss me, Jace."she whispered his name seductively. Hearing it from her lips made him buck into her slightly. She smirked."You know you want to."she added.

He snapped his eyes open, his cockiness present in them again."And how exactly do you know that?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side.

Clary tried to keep her eyes unwavering and her breathing steady, taken aback by his reaction. He didn't seem to notice.

"I can see it in your eyes."she said alluringly, while brushing her lips on his jaw, making him squeeze her hips.

"Maybe you misread them."he added defiantly.

Clary arched her eyebrows and looked at him with a confident smile on her face. She held his gaze while moving her hand over his chest,over his lower abdomen ,and then grabbing his throbbing hard member."Am I misreading this?"she asked, while licking and biting her lip in an inviting way.

"There are plenty of attractive girls here. " he said, trying to seem unafected by her touches. He felt her hand drop and almost sighed. Her green eyes were burning with anger,her tiny fists clenched on her sides."Very well, then."she spat furiously."I'm going to go somewhere where I'm wanted.I'm sure some guys here find me quite attractive."she turned on her heels ,walking away from him.

Jace growled and grabbed her firmly by her arm, making her face him."You're .not .going .anywhere." he said, and crashed his lips to hers,while wrapping his arms around her waist,squeezing her tightly, making it hard for her to breathe. She fisted his hair, pulling at it, while their tongues mingled and fought for dominance. Jace could feel her melt in his embrace and found himself not wanting to let her go. He moved his hands desperately all over her body, on her waist, her abdomen, under her breasts,tracing his thumbs slightly over them, then on her thighs, pressing his fingers hard into her skin, almost sure he was leaving marks everywhere. She scraped her nails over his chest whimpering faintly. She felt like he was turning her to tiny pieces,crushing her , making her disappear. She felt so small in his arms,and his taste made her feel intoxicated. She sucked on his lower lip,wanting to taste him more and he moaned in her mouth. It was the most endearing sound she had ever heard. She felt like climbing into his arms, but she remembered they were in the middle of a club. Still , she felt Jace grab her thigh and wrap one of her legs around him, making their cores meet. He bucked into her slightly ,making her moan and gasp and claw at him desperately."Jace"she breathed out between kisses."Jace..we need to stop."

He lowered her leg and disentangled himself from her, running his hand through his tousled hair. She smirked at him ,feeling victorious that he had given up and kissed her.

"This doesn't count."he warned, pointing a finger at her. He was panting heavily and was trying to regain his composure, but failing. She had disturbed him too much.

"Yes it does."she said, licking his lower lip."You _want_ me so badly you would have taken me here in the club."

Jace growled at the thought of burying himself inside her.

"No. I don't want you. We just got caught up in the heat of the moment. That's all." He knew he wanted her, he knew he would have taken her then and there without caring who was watching or what they thought. But admitting that to her seemed like the scariest thng in the world. He would rather face a herd of demons by himself than admit his vulnerability. He was Jace Wayland. Women wanted him, not the other way around.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that,Jace." she spat. " It's late, let's go home. I'm tired." And Jace knew it was late. He knew it was _too_ late. He knew he had pushed her away and a woman like her didn't handle rejection very well, given the fact that he was probably the first person who had done that. He felt like he was losing his mind.

"Yeah, sure.." he said, putting a hand around her waist to guide her through the crowd,but she removed it immediately,shooting him a murderous look. What had he done?

**Thank you for reading ! Hope you enjoyed it ! Looking forward to hearing what you think !**

**-Kisses**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**WARNING:****_This chapter contains lemons a_**_**nd smut.**_

Clary walked furiously through the throng of people looking for the others. She could feel Jace behind her and she just wanted to smack him across the face. How dare he make-out with her and grope her and then say he didn't want her ? What kind of sick game was he playing ?Messing with her feelings like that.. She spotted Sebastian dancing with Aline and went towards them.

Jace struggled to find what to say to Clary. He could see that she was fuming. And she had all the right to be angry, but she did push him to his limits. Saying he didn't want her after ravaging her like that was kind of stupid. Ugh, he just felt like punching himself.

"Hey ,guys, we were thinking about going home.."Clary said , trying to mask the strain in her voice and the angry clench in her jaw.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling it either, and I've got ichor all over me.." Sebastian laughed.

Clary could hear Aline talking to Jace and averted her attention to them.

"So, Jace, I haven't gotten to dance with you.. I bet you're a great dancer."she smiled at him while playing with her hair. Jace could not be less impressed with her advances."Um.. yeah, well, maybe another time."he forced a smile.

"Touch him and you're dead. "Clary growled at Aline.

"I wasn't going to rape him, Geez, possesive much?" Aline defended herself.

"Very. And with you, you never know." she spat.

"Guys, stop fighting." Sebastian pleaded, while Jace just stared at Clary in awe. She was jealous, actually jealous. He felt like his chest was going to explode. Maybe he didn't screw things up that badly.

"Don't grin at me like that. I'm not talking to you." she said ,her face expresionless. He gulped and nodded.

"Where are Izzy and Simon?"Clary asked, looking around.

"They were here a minute ago.." Sebastian answered.

* * *

"Oh, shit, Simon ! Harder !"Isabelle screamed while Simon was thrusting into her frantically, holding her against the wall. They had locked themselves with a rune in the girls' bathroom, their clothes scattered all over the place. They didn't even care how unsanitary that was.

"You really shouldn't have teased me all night, Isabelle."Simon breathed out through his grunts , while slamming into her mercylessly, knowing she could handle it.

"Oh ,yes, I'm soo sorry for that.." she moaned, sinking her nails deep into his back."Oh, By the Angel, you're getting so good at this!"she exclaimed,placing hot ,wet kisses all over his neck and chest. Simon took one of her breasts in his mouth,sucking on it while gripping her hips with such ferocity he feared he would bruise her. He loved it when she talked to him during sex, telling him how good he was. After their first time, they could barely keep their hands off each other, and SImon was now confident enough to initiate the sex, and to do all the things he knew drove her mad.

Simon could feel Isabelle's walls clench around him,signalling that she was close. She was moaning , whimpering and writhing against the cold wall."Oh ,Simon, I'm so close.."she said kissing him feverishly."Come with me, baby"she pleaded,sucking on his lower lip.

He slipped his hand between them and with a few twists of his wrist brought Isabelle on the edge, and himself along with her. He slowly released his grip on her, lowering her so she could stand on her own feet. SHe held tight to Simon's shoulders not trusting her knees just yet. She started peppering kisses all over his face while he just looked at her with amazement in his eyes, panting heavily.

* * *

When they got home Clary walked furiously towards the room, almost slamming the door in Jace's face if he hadn't caught it in time. She went towards the bathroom to get rid of those ichor-filled clothes,and to get rid of Jace's smell all over her body.

"Clary, I-"

She turned towards him."You what ,Jace? Want to tell me some more about how unattractive you find me ? Want to lead me on then reject me some more ?! No, thanks.I'm good." she yelled at him, slamming the bathroom door behind her. She yanked her dress off and leaned against the sink, breathing heavily.

Jace burst through the door angrily.

"You know what , Clary-" Clary straightened up and crossed her arms, her fury matching his."Thanks for knocking !" Jace just stared at her with his mouth open. SHe was wearing a black lacy bra and black thongs that barely covered anything. After a few solid seconds of silence, he regained his composure.

"You're not being fair. You teased me."

"I was being playful. That doesn't give you the right to mess with my feelings !"

"I'm sorry.."Jace whispered with a pleading look in his eyes that Clary just couldn't resist. She rolled her eyes , relaxing her shoulders."I will think about it. Now , I want to take a shower."

"Can I join?" he asked hopefully, knowing she would say no , anyway.

She considered it for a few seconds. "Fine." she said, unclasping her bra ,pulling off her panties and then stepping into the shower. Jace looked after her with bulging eyes, while she pulled the curtain behind her and turned on the water."Are you coming?"she asked.

"Yeah, yeah.."he cleared his throat and took off all his clothes hastily and then stepped in the shower next to her. He ran his eyes all-over her dripping wet body,lingering on her breasts and her lady parts. He wanted to touch her so badly.. She saw him and smirked. "You're drooling, Jace."

He snapped out of it."No, I'm not." he said , grabbing the shower-gell .Clary took it out his hands, poured some in her palms and started washing his chest and arms ,while he watched her intently. She ran her hands all over his chest and abdomen, stopping only inches above his now hard member.

"Well" she smiled mischievously."I don't see any other attractive girls here now."

"There weren't at the club either"he whispered, his breath hot against her cheek. She smiled and then started washing herself."Sure, let's compliment the naked lady now" she accused.

"Why don't you let me do that?"he asked, his voice low and seductive, placing a hand on her collarbone.

"You're being punished ,Mr Wayland ."she said, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"By letting me in the shower with you?"he asked ,incredulous.

"Well,you can look but you can't touch." She ran a finger from his chest to the area above his member, sending jolts of electricity through him.

"What if I take you by force?"he tilted his head to the side.

"You wouldn't..."She said in awe, her mouth agape.

"Maybe I would.. you have been giving me enough cases of blue balls."

"I have ?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

Jace just growled and backed her up against the wall."Yes. And you have nowhere to run now."

She started panting softly at the sensation of their naked bodies pressed together.

"Yeah,well, maybe I don't want to run .." she whispered against his lips.

-To be continued-

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters.**

**OH-MAH-GOSH !100 Reviews ! Well, you guys really deserve a treat SOOO, ****_This chapter contains lemons and_**** smut.(nudge,nudge)**

_Previously.._

_Jace just growled and backed her up against the wall."Yes. And you have nowhere to run now."_

_She started panting softly at the sensation of their naked bodies pressed together._

_"Yeah,well, maybe I don't want to run .." she whispered against his lips._

* * *

"I thought you wanted to punish me, Mrs Wayland.." Jace said in a low ,dazzling voice that made Clary's insides turn. He started kissing her neck ,slowly,sensually,sending heat to her core,making her squeeze her legs together. The way he had called her _Mrs .Wayland_ sounded like the dirtiest thing in the world to her. His tongue was twirling expertly on her neck, that she could barely hear herself think.. Still, she didn't want him to have control over the situation just yet. She placed her hands on his shoulders and flipped them so that he was pressed against the wall.

She started peppering sweet kisses on his damp chest, using the tip of her tongue ,while looking into his eyes. The darkness in them and the way he trembled under her lips gave her a sense of power. She went lower,lower,lower, watching the surprise on his face, and just when her mouth could finally reach his member,she got up and smiled mischievously.

"You really enjoy being a tease, don't you?"he asked, squinting his eyes at her.

"I still am upset with you. You're not getting _that _lucky tonight." she laughed while kissing his neck feverishly, biting ,sucking and nipping. She placed wet kisses around his ears, knowing it was a sensitive spot. Meanwhile, her hands were on his chest, applying feathery touches that she knew were even more maddening than the rough ones. She could feel him shiver, hear him catch his breath and muffling a groan.

"So.. um.. that means that I might get _that _lucky some other night?"he asked, his eyes glowing in anticipation.

"If you're a good boy."she teased, placing a hand around his shaft,rubbing gently. He growled and closed his eyes.

Clary crashed her lips to his,their tongues immediately engaging together in a luscious dance. She twirled her tongue around his expertly,making him moan,while she continued her admministrations on his shaft. He grabbed her hair roughly and deepened their kiss, feeling as if he wanted to swallow her whole. He felt like he couldn't concentrate on anything, her taste was so addictive and her touches so well applied he already felt on the brink of explosion. It usually took him a lot longer than that. He stopped from kissing her,letting himself go, making a hissing sound,and swallowing hard. Seeing his pleasure-striken face made Clary feel extremely aroused.

She licked him under his ear, sucking on his earlobe, making him dig his fingers in her waist, and whispered."Do you want me,Jace?"

He snapped his eyes open and he knew he wouldn't have admitted it if he weren't so vulnerable at that moment ."Yes. I want you."

She smirked."Then take me to bed and do whatever you want to me."she urged. Jace 's eyes widened. He started kissing her frantically ,while grabbing her bottom roughly and yanking her up to wrap her legs around his waist. SHe did so, and continued kissing him, fisting his hair while he carried her to bed, placing her gently on it. She grabbed him from the nape of his neck and pressed his flush against her,whimpering at the sensation.

Jace's hands traveled on her legs,digging his fingers,until they reached her inner thighs. He cupped her ,feeling how blissfully wet she was,making him hard again just at the thought of burying himself between her folds. She started whimpering and repeating his name between kisses, scratching his arms. He smiled against her lips and broke their kiss .

"What is it ,Clary?What do you want?"he asked,keeping her gaze while licking one of her erect nipples. She gasped, unable to look away from the extremely erotic image in front of her.

"I want you to touch me."she pleaded, arching her back, pressing herself against him. He began sucking and biting her nipple.

"Oh god..."

"Where do you want me to touch you, Clary?"he inquired, hovering over her,moving a hand over her waist, studying her curves as if he wanted to do a sculpture of her.

Clary groaned,annoyed that he wouldn't let her catch a break, so she just played his game."Everywhere, Jace! Touch me everywhere before I grab a blade and stab you !"

He released a cocky laugh and dipped a finger inside her, making her gasp in surprise. She grabbed his face and started kissing him with immense pessure. She was clawing at him desperately, wanting to crush him into her, to feel every inch of his skin over hers, to feel his sweat mingle with hers, she wanted his scent to engulf her completely. SHe arched her back into him and could feel Jace's lips travel low, where she was burning for him. He flicked his tongue expertly around her sensitive nub, making her scream incessantly and fist the sheets."Oh, Jace ! That feels so good!" He chuckled against her core, his breath driving her insane. He kept on grabbing his hair and looked at him while he was pleasuring her."That's so hot.."she whispered, tilting her head backwards. Jace could see that she was close so he stopped and got on top of her. He heard her whimper in disappointment.

She hissed when she felt the tip of his member rubbing slightly against her entrance, teasing."Do you want me ,Clary ?" Jace asked, his voice unsteady and hoarse, as he was visibly struggling to keep himself out of her.

"Yes, Jace, yes. I want you. I want you so much." she told him in a sweet voice that made him lose any shred of control he had left in him. He immediately slammed into her, making her cry in pleasure. He leaned his forehead against hers while cupping her breasts, twisting her nipples between his thumb and index finger,making her writhe insanely.

"You feel so good ,Clary..I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you."he whispered, while thrusting into her roughly, as if he wanted to melt into her completely.

"Oh, Jace..."she moaned, closing her eyes. He felt the pressure growing inside her as his release was coming too.

"Clary."he said, alarm in his voice.

"I'm on the pill, let go, Jace " she whispered, surprised that she had been able to understand the alarm in his voice in that moment when she barely remembered her own name. She only remembered Jace's name and she kept moaning it like a mantra.

They both came and Jace rolled to his side, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her to his chest. He caressed her back,while panting heavily. He breathed out :"That was..."

"Intense."

"Yes."he chuckled. He brought the covers over them and made sure she was tucked well, both of them falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Yey ! Clace finally ! Tell me what you guys think ! Was it as you expected it ? REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**WARNING: ****_This chapter contains lemons and smut._**

_Previously..._

_They both came and Jace rolled to his side, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her to his chest. He caressed her back,while panting heavily. He breathed out :"That was..."_

_"Intense."_

_"Yes."he chuckled. He brought the covers over them and made sure she was tucked well, both of them falling asleep in a matter of minutes._

Jace opened his eyes lazily and looked around ,his mind blurry and his body numb. His room looked the same,everything in order,the drapes tightly shut , letting no light in the room since he always slept during the day. Still , he felt differently. He felt.. alive. He looked at Clary who was sleeping peacefully, her head on his chest, one arm flung across his torso,and one leg entangled with his. Her breathing was even, her face calm ,making her features look almost child-like. He scraped his nose over the top of her head,smelling her hair. To him, it was the most deliciously intoxicating smell in the world. He couldn't believe the myriad of feelings invading his whole being, making him excited and scared at the same time. The events of the previous night flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but smile. She was everything he had imagined and more at the same time.

He had to admit it, he had thought that after he would have her, he would get it out of his system and return to his normal,self. His normal, independent self. He thought that his little infatuation with this girl would go away. This girl who had barged into his life, into his bed, into his soul. But , he had been wrong. His craving for her was still there , if not, it was even more overwhelming. He squeezed her waist slightly.

Then, panic shot through him like a well-aimed bullet, paralyzing him .He had shown weakness towards her. He had admitted that he wanted her. What if she didn't feel the same?What if she saw their love-making as a mere quench of basic sexual desires?Surely, they had both been searching for relief, but, still, it had to have been more than that. He felt it, saw it in her glowing emerald eyes. He would most certainly deserve to be blown off, after all the tears he had caused to countless girls. He didn't deserve love. Especially from a girl like Clary. Clary, who was everything he had needed all that time and didn't even know it. He kissed her forehead and felt her shift. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep,not knowing how to handle the situation. It was his first time waking in bed with a girl after sex.

Clary straggled herself from Jace's hot body,stretching and releasing a soft moan. She cast a glance at Jace who seemed to be asleep. She reached on her nightstand and grabbed a small box she kept there all the time. Jace had always wondered what was in it. He realised it was mints when she pressed her lips to his cheek. She then scraped them across his jaw,trailing to his neck ,where she started placing hot, wet kisses. Taking advantage of her distraction, Jace popped a mint in his mouth too.

She looked up at him, cupping his face, tracing her thumbs across his cheekbones. Their lips curved upward as they exchanged lustful glances, her green irises melting into his golden ones. Jace placed a hand gently at the nape of her neck and brought his lips to hers, grateful for the mints she had kept in their reach. They brushed each other's lips softly, delicately, the urgency from the other night gone, replaced by tenderness. Clary mingled her fingers in Jace's curls, relishing in the smoothness of their texture .Jace's grip on her waist tightened as he nibbled on her bottom lip and licked it, asking for entrance. Clary gladly granted it and their tongues twirled around each other sensually,making both their loins burn.

Clary pulled Jace on top of her and he supported his weight on his elbows, pressing every inch of his body against hers, keeping one leg between hers. He began kissing her neck and sucking on it gently,marking her as his. She began panting lightly as she feathered her fingertips over his back, along his spine, making him shiver . He placed sweet kisses on her collarbones, trailing downward. He looked up to see if she wanted to stop him, but she had her eyes closed, her head slightly tilted backwards and her lips parted. He took one of her already erect nipples in his mouth , while massaging the other breast,making her moan. He began sucking,licking , nibbling her nipples and twisting them between his fingers, taking great pleasure in hearing her breathing accelerate as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Clary removed her leg from between his, bringing their cores together. She rolled her hips over his morning glory,making him groan. He brought his mouth back to hers,their kiss deep and longing, as he ground against her ,making her moan into his mouth. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him more than she had wanted anything in her life. Her body ached for his. Since she first saw him she had craved him like he were her life source. His touches made her forget everything.

She reached her hand between them and placed his shaft at her entrance as Jace bucked into her. He supported his weight on his elbows, keeping every inch of their bodies connected. She locked her ankles around him ,while her arms hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go, not wanting to deprive herself of the pleasant warmth of his body , of his maddening smell intoxicating her nostrils. She buried her face in the crook of his neck ,inhaling his scent. Jace 's thrusts were slow, gentle, as if he wanted to prolong the moment ,too. She looked up at his face,only to find him staring at her ,fascinated. She began kissing him , digging her nails in the muscles in his arms. Feeling his tense,well-built body , made more heat gather between her legs as she began craving more friction to bring her release. She gasped."Jace, faster, please"she pleaded, as Jace immediately complied, making the headboard bang loudly against the wall .The sounds of their bodies bucking into each other , of their moans, grunts and pants began echoing through the room.

Clary literally began screaming as if Jace were cutting her in half,making his rhythm become so fast everything else turned into a blur around them. After she reached her orgasm, she took Jace by surprise, flipping them over ,whilst still keeping their bodies connected. She circled her hips sensually around his shaft,making Jace squeeze his eyes shut and groan. He placed his hands on her hips,suddenly needing something to hold onto,though not directing her moves at all. She leaned in and kisses his chest, nibbling at one of his nipples, making him grunt."God, Clary.."he moaned, running a hand through his hair, staring at his wife riding him in awe. He got up into a sitting position,grabbing her bottom firmly,sinking his fingers into her delicious flesh. She kissed him, fisted his hair and rode him expertly,making both of them moan loudly.

After several thrusts and rolls, Clary whimpered and frowned, her second orgasm almost taking over her. "Oh, fuck, Jace." she moaned. He smirked, loving the sensation of having a strong woman like Clary melt in his arms and under his touch."Yes, Clary?"he murmured seductively in her ear, nibbling at it , wanting her to express herself, wanting to make her feel weak like he felt around her. He wanted to know he affected her as much as she did him.

"Mmmm..." , she bit his shoulder hard, still riding him frantically, both their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Yes, Clary?" he asked again, bringing his hand between them, rubbing her sensitive clit, making her scream so loud the whole Institute was probably hearing her.

"Oh , that feels so good..Don't stop, Jace" she admitted,through her feverish pants , burying her face in the crook of his neck, while hugging him tightly, squeezing him between her legs , not showing any sign of exaustion after the quick rhythm she had been keeping. Being shadowhunters surely helped their sex-life.

"What feels so good ,Clary ?" he inquired, rubbing her more roughly.

Clary's mind was so fuzzy she barely realised where she was . The only thing she was aware of was Jace, and his skilled hands roaming all over her. Still , she understood what he wanted. She whispered "You touching my pussy.I love it when you do that,Jace.." she licked his neck and moaned in his ear. The combination between her heavenly thrusts, her hands all over his chest, her insanely erotic moans , her lips placing wet kisses and saying dirty words brought him on the edge, as he came and pushed her against the mattress with him on top of her , their bodies still connected.

Jace was panting so heavily Clary thought he was having a heart-attack or a seizure. She brushed away the damp curls that had stuck to his forehead."Are you okay?" she asked, her voice low and tender, as she gazed at his face adoringly. He was so beautiful , she made her forget how to breathe. "Mhmmm.." he nodded, his cheek pressed against her chest, while she traced light touches on his back.

"We should do that more often." he blurted out, his mouth speaking without his mind's permission.

"Oh, we will. " she answered, sure of herself.

**THOUGHTS ! Sharing is caring ! REVIEW!**

**-Kisses.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.**

_One month later ..._

Clary was walking down the halls of the Institute at 12 o'clock in the afternoon when almost everybody was asleep, having been hunting during the night. Her hair was pinned up in a high pony-tail revealing her beautiful angelic face , her red curls bouncing playfully with each step she took. She was wearing house clothes,black tights with a loose white t-shirt and carrying a very big basket of clothes from the Institute's laundry room. She didn't even notice when she started leaving a trail of clothes behind her.

"You dropped this " Sebastian's voice sounded from behind her. She turned around and found him holding a couple of socks.

"Oh"she giggled. "Thanks."

"Here, let me help you." , he said, taking the basket from her tiny arms and carrying it with ease. It didn't seem that big in his arms anymore. Sebastian was very tall and broad-backed ,his entire body covered in well-trained muscles. Surely, all shadowhunters were muscular, but he stood out . He was quite attractive, blond hair, black eyes, full lips and a small nose ,for a man.

"Look, Clary, I never got the chance to apologize for when I attacked you.. I never got to talk to you alone, and it seemed weird doing it in front of the whole gang.." he said, a bit flustered.

"It's okay, you just felt the need to defend your wife , I guess I can understand that.."

"I'm sure Jace would have done the same if you were the one getting beaten..." he chuckled.

"Yeah.. I guess so..." she trailed off. She didn't quite know how Jace felt about her. Sure, they had plenty of sex, several times a day and in several different places. But when it came to feelings and expressing them verbally, Jace was reluctant to do so. Maybe he didn't feel anything, he just wanted sex. She could understand that, guys were that way. She just prayed to the Angel that she wouldn't fall for him any harder.

"Anyway, you're a really cool person and I'd really like it if we could be friends, since, you're my best friend's wife and all.."he added,avoiding looking into her eyes. He seemed a bit shy, Clary thought.

"Of course, I'd like that too. But I can't promise anything about that wife of yours." she warned.

"Yeah, Aline can be difficult sometimes, but she's not a bad person.."

"Please, Sebastian, she's not here, she can't hear you.." she laughed.

"Okay, she's the devil !" he laughed too.

"Oh, you poor thing" Clary mocked him.

They kept on giggling and laughing next to Jace's and Clary's room for over half an hour chattering away about all kinds of non-sense.

"I should go" Clary said.

"Oh, okay" Sebastian replied, slightly disappointed. He gave her the basket and one side of Clary's loose t-shirt fell off, revealing her bare shoulder. She tried to pull it back on while holding the backet but failed miserably.

"Here, I'll get that." Sebastian straightened her t-shirt, careful to scrape his fingertips lightly and slowly over her skin. Clary thought she was just imagining things.

"Thanks." she smiled and went into the room where Jace was still sleeping like a baby and went on with her house chores.

* * *

Isabelle woke up to find the place next to her empty. She wondered where Simon could have gone. He never really left the room without her anymore. They had become quite inseparable. The others had begun mocking them about it, but she didn't mind. She loved having Simon around at all times. He made her feel beautiful , smart , funny , and loved. Even though she didn't know if he actually loved her, since they had known each other for only two months, he still made her feel like he did._  
_

After she went to the bathroom and made the bed she heard the door crack open and saw Simon coming in with a big bouquet of roses. She sat on the edge of the bed and eyed him curiously. She could feel panic and fear start to creep up on her.

"What did you do ?" she asked, irritation obvious in her voice.

Simon stopped in his tracks, surprised."What?" he inquired with wide-eyes.

"You have flowers. You must have done something wrong."

Simon gave her a puzzled look ,but said nothing.

"Oh. my. God. You cheated on me, didn't you ? Who is she ?"

"WHAT?!" Simon yelled.

"WHO IS SHE ?!" she shrieked and grabbed a vase from their nightstand, ready to throw it at his head.

"NO-ONE ! I didn't do _anything_ ! I JUST BROUGHT YOU FLOWERS! By the Angel !" Simon roared.

Isabelle fell silent and gave him a scrutinizing look."You just.. brought my flowers..? For no reason? You didn't do anything and you don't want anything ?"she whispered, staring at him with big eyes. Simon could see they were becoming more and more glassy.

"Yes."he breathed out.

"Oh, Simon.." her voice shook."I'm so sorry , I ..um.. I.." she stammered."Nobody's ever got my flowers for no reason.." tears started streaming down her face and she tried to wipe them away hastily.

Simon placed the flowers on the bed and sat next to her.

"Don't cry, please,please don't cry" he begged, wrapping her in his arms and caressing her back soothingly as she sobbed in the crook of his neck."I didn't mean to hurt you, please ,Isabelle, stop crying, you're killing me.."

"You didn't hurt me.."she whispered, looking at his face."These are happy tears.."

"But.." Simon started, confused.

"Look ,Simon.." she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. Seeing her tear-streaked face made Simon's heart break. He would do anything to make it better.

She continued "All my life boys have seen me as an object. They would call me "hot", "sexy", "fuckable" , but never beautiful. You call me beautiful, you respect me, you... you treat me like I never imagined someone could be treated. You treat me like a princess. You bring me flowers.."during her explanation,tears started falling down her cheeks again."You are more than I could have ever asked for . You are better than anyone I've ever met. And I.. I don't deserve you, Simon, you are too good to me.."

Simon cupped her face and pressed his lips firmly to hers."Don't you ever say that you don't deserve me. Everyday I try to make you feel special because you are special to me , and I'm the one who feels like I don't deserve you.."

"Simon, you do deserve me .. I know we were forced into this marriage but I am really glad I met you. I've gotten to a point where I can't even remember what my life without you looked like. I don't want to know what my life without you looks like anymore. "

"Me neither ..." he whispered and kissed her with so much passion and pressure he feared he would break her.

"Simon.. don't ever leave me.."

"I won't . And I promise I'll always bring you flowers for no reason." he smiled.

"Thank you.." she whispered against his already swollen lips.

**Penny for your thoughts ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

_One week later.._

Clary was painting in the library where there was a very big window which let sunlight pour lavishly into the room and gave her the perfect environment and lighting to do so. Plus , she was painting the view to the backyard where Jace was training and fooling around with Simon, smiling like a little boy on the playground. Was he that happy around her,too? She didn't know. She sighed as she struggled to draw the two of them since they kept moving.

"Hey" she heard Sebastian's familiar voice behind her. She smiled and turned around."Hey, Seb" she greeted him. After his apology Sebastian kept showing up wherever she was almost as if he were stalking her. But she didn't mind, he was quite fun to be around. He wasn't as obsessed with training like Jace was. She used her spare time to paint or do other girl-like things , but lately she'd been constantly interrupted by Sebastian coming to talk to her. She shifted her attention back to her canvas. She felt Sebastian's heat behind her, his body almost touching hers. He emanated a strong ,manly smell, similar to Jace's but not quite the same. There was something more.. animalistic about Sebastian.

''That's very beautiful" he whispered."You're very good."

Clary blushed slightly and smiled."Thank you."

Sebastian leaned against a bookcase that was next to the window and studied Clary as she painted, making her shift uncomfortably while she tried to concentrate on her work. He studied her bright red curls shining in the light, turning into different shades, her full glossy lips,the soft thin black line on her eyelids that she had so skillfully drawn, her long eyelashes that made her eyes look very seductive, her small button nose, her white marble-like teeth, her small fragile hands , her tight body,the purple long-sleeved dress that hugged her alluringly and reached her mid-thigh, covering all her runes, her slim legs ,her calves engulfed in a pair of black leather boots. She was always extremely put together ,even if she was just hanging around the Institute. He liked that about her. He knew Jace wasn't smart enough to appreciate her. He had always hated Jace for thinking he deserved everything without having to work for it. Even now, Jace got a girl like Clary and spent time goofing off with Simon, and he was stuck with that insufferable person, Aline..

Clary noticed Sebastian's predatory eyes roaming all over her body and began wondering whether he didn't see her only as a friend..

"Sebastian.. you're staring" she chuckled, trying to ease the tension that had been building up in the room.

"I'm sorry,I can't help it. You're very beautiful, Clary." he confessed.

Clary's brush stopped on the canvas and she looked at him with big eyes."T-thank you" she stuttered.

"Jace doesn't tell you that a lot, I suppose" he smiled.

"He has..other ways of expressing himself, I guess."

"Through sex? That couldn't be enough for a woman like you.." he looked at her intently with his dark eyes, making Clary want to run out of the room screaming. How come she had never noticed how intimidating Sebastian could be ?

"A woman l-like me ?"she inquired,looking at him with her mouth agape.

"A smart and gorgeous woman who knows she deserves the best." he detached himself from the bookcase and came closer to her, making Clary's heart start to hammer loudly in her chest."A woman who knows she should be treated like a queen "he continued from behind her, draping her hair to the side and speaking into her ear, setting her skin on fire.

"Jace treats me like a queen." she tried to keep a steady voice.

"Does he ?" Sebastian inquired,tilting his head to the side.

"Y-yes.."

"Hmm..." Sebastian purred in her ear,smelling her as if he were an animal picking up the scent of its prey.

Clary was frightened. Truly frightened. The myriad of feelings exploding within her almost made her collapse to the floor. She could sense that Sebastian was an unpredictable, dangerous man .If she rejected him, he could flip on her and attack her. She had her whip on her, but, would it be enough? She wanted Jace so much in that moment..He wanted him to save her..

"I fancy you, Clary.."Sebastian admitted, placing a hand on her waist."Too much for my own good." Clary could sense a strain in his voice as if he was trying hard to restrain himself from doing anything.

"I .. um.. I'm sorry Sebastian but I don't feel the same. Plus, we're both married."

"So what? They're not real marriages. We were forced into them. You could divorce Jace and marry me. The Clave doesn't care who we're married to as long as we have children. I want you to have _my _children, Clary." he growled in her ear, making her shiver.

"I-I need to go." Clary blurted out.

"Where?" Sebastian growled, suspiciously.

"T-t-to the ladies' room. I need to use it."

Sebastian seemed to calm down and took a step back from her."Okay, I'll see you later. Think about what I said ,Clary. I won't give up on you."he just grabbed her things hastily and practically ran out of the library searching for Isabelle, the only person who could help her.

* * *

"WHAAAATTT?!" Isabelle shrieked , looking at Clary with bulging eyes. Clary was quivering and crying incessantly scared of what Sebastian might do to break her and Jace up.

Isabelle was pacing around the room trying to come up with a solution. "You need to tell Jace."

"He won't believe me, Isabelle ! He's known Sebastian for years. He's only known me for two months."

"Yes.. you do have a point.." Isabelle said, thoughtfully. "Still, there must be something we can do.."

"I think the only thing I can do is try and stay away from him. I don't think I'm ever leaving my room again without you or Jace, seriously."

"Yeah, most definitely. He could try and force himself on you. I mean , he is attractive but, I don't think that's what you want.. right?"

"Of course not ! I only want Jace !You know I have feelings for him.. But I don't know if he has any feelings for me and telling him this might ruin things between us.."

"By the Angel, this is so fucked up.."Isabelle said pulling at her hair unconsciously."I should beat him to a pulp, you know?"

"That wouldn't solve anything."

"No, you're right. Jace should beat him to a pulp !"

"He won't ! Sebastian is his _friend._"

Isabelle scoffed."Some _friend._"

"Yeah..."

**So, what do you guys think Clary should do ? Tell me what you think ! Can't wait to hear your suggestions ! **

**-Kisses.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

_Previously.._

_"No, you're right. Jace should beat him to a pulp !"_

_"He won't ! Sebastian is his friend."_

_Isabelle scoffed."Some friend."_

_"Yeah..."_

Jace came into the room sweaty and dirty from fighting outside with Simon. He couldn't wait to take a shower and then spend time with Clary. Their relationship was going so well, but he was still too scared to tell her that she had begun to mean so much to him, that being with her was the highlight of his day..He hoped she would just.. figure it out somehow.

The minute she saw him she leaped into his arms and hugged him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He was caught by surprise, but grabbed her thighs to support her weight.

"Jace.." she whimpered, while hugging him tightly,her face buried in the side of his neck.

"Are you okay, Clary?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"I just..." she remembered how much she had needed him when she felt cornered by Sebastian."I missed you.."

Jace's grip on her thighs tightened."Oh.. "he said, confused.

Clary looked at his face then."Did you miss me ?" she inquired, her eyes glassy and flickering.

She had never asked him that before, still, he couldn't lie to her. He promised himself he wouldn't reject her anymore, no matter how hard it was for him to admit his feelings to anyone."Y-yes, o-of course." Jace stuttered. He felt relieved when he saw her smile. SHe pressed her lips to his in a light peck. He walked towards the bed and sat on the edge of it with her straddling him. She began caressing his hair,twisting it around her fingers unconsciously,while looking him in the eyes."Do you care about me?"she asked,her voice low and unsteady.

Jace tucked a curl behind her ear,watching his hand as he did so, unable to look her in the eyes."Yes.." he answered,his voice barely a whisper. He was afraid to ask but, still, he did. "Do you?"he added.

"Of course."Clary answered immediately in a firm tone.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she continued. By that time Jace had already started to realise something was obviously bothering her but he didn't want to push her .

"Don't I show you that I think that everyday?Several times a day, actually?" he inquired in a serious voice, not playful or seductive.

"You having sex with me doesn't necessarily mean you think I'm beautiful . It means you have needs.."

"Yes. I have needs. But I don't need to satisfy them that often. It I were having sex with you just to have sex I would have sex with you 3-4 times a week. Not everyday. And I wouldn't be interested in satisfying you,just myself." Clary blushed and couldn't help but remember how many times Jace had buried his gorgeous face between her legs,though she hadn't returned the favour yet."I have sex with you because I enjoy it, because I enjoy you and everything about you. Now , tell me, who put this nonsense into your pretty little head?"he asked, kissing her forehead affectionately.

"No one...I want to ask you something else though.."

"Sure, anything " he said, kissing her cheek.

"How much do you trust your friends?"

"That depends. Which friends?"

"Your close ones. Simon,_Sebastian.._" she emphasized his name.

"I trust them both with my life." he answered firmly.

"Oh.."

"Why?"Jace asked suspiciously, but Clary didn't answer him. "Do you trust me ?"

"Yes, but why are you asking me all this ?"he inquired ,confused.

Clary got up from his lap and started pacing around the room , struggling to find words to tell him what had happened that day.

"You're kind of freaking me out ,Clary"he chuckled nervously. "What's going on?"

"Ok, here's the thing.." she began.

_Several minutes later_

"You're kidding ,right?Sebastian would never do just seems pretty science-fiction to me.."he laughed.

"What?"Clary spat."Are you saying that I'm lying?"

"Maybe you just.. misunderstood him. Or maybe you had a dream or something.."

"A _dream?_Are you implying that I'm fucking insane, Jace ?"

"No,I'm just saying.. These things happen.."

"Ugh. You are unbelievable! I knew I shouldn't have told you anything ! Are you even going to confront him ,ask him about it?"

"No... "

"Because you don't believe me."Clary stated.

"Um.."

"Forget it, Jace. Forget I told you anything." she left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Jace tried to treat Clary's story as a joke, but, what if she was telling the truth? She wouldn't have any reason to lie, after all. Still , Sebastian was his friend, he couldn't tell his wife to leave him, could he ? He had always noticed a darker side to Sebastian, but not this dark..And if he did that, should he ruin his relationship with his friend for his wife? Yes, because if he did that and thought all those things about him, he clearly wasn't his friend at all. He got up from his chair and went looking for Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian laughed."Dude, are you insane?You should take that wife of yours to a doctor or something. She's got serious issues."

"Well, that's what she told me. She wouldn't have any reason to lie to me. " Jace gave him a scrutinizing look.

"I'm not saying she did lie to you. Maybe she does believe it happened. Maybe she's cray -cray." he rolled one finger next to his head, mimicking the "cray-cray " part.

Jace used all his training in order to read Sebastian perfectly. He wasn't sweating, his eyes were unwavering, he wasn't fidgeting, he was as natural as ever. He was his good old friend Sebastian. There wasn't anything suspicious about him. But why would Clary lie to him?

"So you don't _fancy _my wife?" Jace asked for the milionth time.

"No, dude. She is a beautiful woman, I'm not blind, but, I don't want her. She's all yours." he reassured him.

"Okay, sorry for bothering you.." Jace said, feeling down in the dumps.

"No problem ." Sebastian smiled genuinely. Or so it seemed to Jace.

* * *

It was already nightime and after looking through the whole Institute for her ,he finally found her in the backyard sitting on a secluded bench,underneath an old willow tree. SHe had her knees up and her head on her knees, her long red hair falling around her like a curtain. He approached her slowly and sat next to her on the bench, almost soundlessly. He caressed her head affectionately, playing with her hair. She raised her head and looked at him with big,scared eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice trembling in fear and anticipation.

''Just to talk to you."he smiled seductively. If she weren't so scared of him she could have actually fallen for that smile.

She didn't say anything, she just looked at him, studied him and his predatory eyes.

"So, you told Jace.."

"He didn't believe me anyway, so you're safe."

"I wasn't scared of him "he laughed, the sound of his voice piercing the complete silence surrounding them."He came and confronted me."

"And ?" she was so surprised by how normal he sounded. But she knew there was nothing normal about him.

"I denied it." he admitted, proudly.

"Why? I thought you wanted to be with me. If I were to, supposedly , say yes, Jace would have to find out."

"But you're not going to say yes. I see the way you look at him. You _love_ him." he said, disgusted."So, if he were to believe you, he would try and protect you and I couldn't get you for myself. So , I lied to him, and now he doesn't believe you. And here you are, all by yourself.." he whispered, leaning closer to her.

"You're sick." she got up from the bench walking towards the Institute, but he caught her by her arm and spun her around. He pressed his lips to hers firmly, holding her by both her arms so tightly he was most certainly leaving bruises. She bit his lip hard,drawing blood."So, you like it rough , huh ?"he asked, biting her neck. Clary took advantage of his distraction and released her whip wrapping it around him , imobilizing him.

"I forgot about that whip of yours." he hissed, trying to get out of it.

"It's pointless,Sebastian. Stop struggling." she tightened the whip around him, hurting him.

"So what are you gonna do, huh? Bring me wrapped in your whip in the Institute ? Cause the second you release me I'll jump on you and you'll have nowhere to go. I'll make you mine right here on the grass."

"Stop underestimating me, darling." she said, right before she kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. SHe unwrapped her whip and ran inside the Institute.

**Probably another update tonight, I don't know for sure. Tell me what you guys think !**

**-kisses.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Thank you guys for all your suggestions !You are the best !**

Clary ran to Isabelle's room and knocked desperately at the door. Isabelle answered, panting slightly.

"Isabelle, I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go.." Clary said sobbing and crying incessantly, her eyes puffy and her nose red.

"What did he do?" Isabelle growled, bringing her inside. She lifted a finger at Simon so he wouldn't say anything as she lead Clary to the balcony so they could talk.

Clary started telling Isabelle all that had happened and she saw her growing angrier by the second.

"So now he's threatening to rape you?" she shrieked.

"Yes. I think I can defend myself from him.. But I need to wear more weapons on me."

"God, Jace is such an ass.."

"We knew he wouldn't believe me.." Clary sniffled.

"You are not going anywhere alone anymore. Do you understand me?"

"Yes.. "

They stayed out talking for almost two hours trying to come up with strategies to avoid Sebastian. They didn't even notice when Simon entered the balcony.

"Um, guys, Jace is here, looking for Clary.."

Clary gave Isabelle a warning look not to attack Jace or tell Simon what had been happening and got up from the chair she'd been sitting on. She found Jace in the room, an angry expression on his face and his hair slightly tousled ,probably from his nervous habit of running his fingers through it.

"I have been looking all over the Institute for you ." he told her, scanning her to see if she was alright. He saw the bruises on her arms and grabbed them to look at them."Where did you get these?" he growled.

"Isabelle, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for everything." Clary said as she went out the door with Jace right behind her.

"You didn't answer me." he said, his voice angry."And where have you been? You left hours ago."

"Maybe you're imagining the bruises. Or maybe I did it to myself. Since I'm CRAZY !" she yelled at him.

"What are you lashing out at me for?I'm the one who's been looking all over for you like a lunatic !"

"Oh ,no, sweetheart, I'm the lunatic in this relationship, remember? I imagine things !"

"God, Clary, , would you stop it ?"

"Why? Because Sebastian denied it when you confronted him so now you know for sure I'm crazy ?"

They were walking down the hall arguing without even caring that people had started looking at them. Though, fights between spouses were quite common on the halls of the Insititute, given the fact they had all been forced into this situation.

"How do you know I confronted him?"he asked, calming down slightly.

"I dreamt about it." Clary answered to piss him off.

"Wow,guys, trouble in paradise?" Sebastian sounded from behind them.

"Fuck off, Verlac." Clary growled. She saw him rubbing his head."Headache?" Clary inquired, knowing she shouldn't provoke the big bad wolf, but she couldn't restrain herself.

"Yeah, something like that." Sebastian leered at her.

Jace noticed thin red lines on Sebastian's arms as if he had been wrapped into something like.. a whip. Everything began clicking in his head.

"Jace can we go now, please?" Clary's voice shook , her eyes glassy. Jace saw that she sounded scared, genuinely scared. How could he have been so blind ?

Jace glared at Sebastian and in that moment Sebastian realised that Jace wasn't stupid and he had put two and two together."See you guys later."Sebastian smirked. He saw Jace's fists clench at his sides.

"Jace, are you hearing me ? Let's go." she touched his arm lightly. Jace's eyes flickered to her and he relaxed a little."Sure, let's go." he said, draping an arm over her shoulder and giving Sebastian a last warning glare.

Clary waited for Sebastian to be out of their sight and removed Jace's hand. "Don't. touch me." she warned him.

They entered their room.

"Clary, I'm sorry!" Jace blurted out.

Clary just ignored him as she took her clothes off and put on her pijamas. She sat on the edge of the bed ,removing her makeup. He sat next to her,looking at the finger- shaped bruises on her arms.

"Sebastian did that, didn't he ?"

"So now you believe me?"she squinted her eyes at him after having finished removing her makeup,leaving her face clean and beautiful. Her eyes were still slightly puffed, and Jace realised she had been crying.

"I assume he went looking for you after I had talked to him. That's how you knew that I had confronted him.." Jace said, trying to make her look at him, but she kept looking away. She nodded.

"And you whipped him?"

"Whipped him and kicked his head."

"Why?What did he do?"

Clary fell silent.

"Clary.." Jace growled.

"He kissed me and threatened to rape me , but I managed to run away.." she said, looking down at her hands.

Jace got up from the bed and started pacing around the room. He was fuming."God, I'm an idiot." he pinched the bridge of his nose."I should kill him. But I need more proof. He's going to still deny it."

"Whatever.I'm going to bed." she got under the covers and turned off the light. Jace removed his clothes and got in bed next to her. She had her back turned to him so he tried to wrap an arm around her waist and spoon her.

"No." she said. He sighed and let her go, but still stood close to her. How was he going to make it up to her? SHe could have been raped that day because he had been an idiot and didn't believe her. He knew she had been through so much and wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her and comfort her. But she wouldn't let him.. He deserved it ,but that didn't mean rejection hurt any less..

**Thoughts ! I may be posting another chapter tonight if you guys tell me what you'd like to happen next !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Thank you all for your strong and passionate reactions ! Seeing that you like what I write brings me great satisfaction and keeps me going !**

Clary woke up the next day and went to the bathroom , then sat at her vanity to do her make-up. She felt like lying in bed all day ,but she knew it would be good for her to be active and try and ignore what a mess her life had become.. She had a lunatic after her and a husband who didn't trust her and thought she was crazy. She didn't know how she would get over the fact that Jace had thought she was lying. She wasn't exactly mad, she felt.. disappointed, she felt betrayed. He had been the only person she had wanted to help her, yet, he didn't believe her and wasn't there to help her. That's what she gets for relying on someone else other than herself and Isabelle. But she couldn't expect Isabelle to take care of her. SHe had a husband to take care of. So she had to take care of herself. She knew she could take him down if she had the proper weapons. After finishing her soft cat-eye make-up and applying coral lipstick , she got up from the vanity and went looking for some clothes to wear. She picked out a black long sleeved cotton blouse that she tucked in a pair of skinny high- waisted jeans , she put on black wedged-sneakers that would give her height but would still be practical to run in. Then, she started gearing herself up, hiding weapons where-ever she could. She opened the door to go and have some breakfast.

The moment he heard the door, Jace's eyes snapped open.

"Where are you going all by yourself?" he inquired.

"I'm going to go eat something." she replied, not looking at him.

"By yourself ? " he asked, irritation obvious in his voice.

"Yes. "

"What if you run into Sebastian?" he said, getting up from the bed and starting to get dressed.

"I can defend myself. Who else am I going to count on?_ You_ ?" she arched her eyebrows.

"Yes, _me ! _Your husband .", he said, while washing his face hastily.

"I don't recall you being there to protect me yesterday. You were too busy questioning my sanity."

"Clary, I made a mistake ! I'm sorry !"

"I'm sorry too. That I ever considered turning to you for help. Bye, Jace." she said , going out the door.

Jace brushed his teeth and ran after her , catching up with her quickly.

"You are not allowed to go anywhere without me or Isabelle. Do you undestand ?" he growled.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Jace Wayland. " she snapped.

"Yes , I do. You are my wife and my duty is to protect you. So, you will do as I say." he roared, grabbing her forearm.

"Touch me again and I'll pound on you. And not in the good way." she warned him, looking at him with eyes filled with hate and hurt. Jace felt like he could hear pieces of glass shattering around him. He had hurt her badly. He had never had someone upset with him before. When it was only him and the guys they didn't fight much ,and when they did, they would patch things up immediately. With women it was more difficult. They _cared_ too much.

"So, what ? I'm not allowed to touch you anymore?"

Clary wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her, so she chose her words to do exactly so."I don't _want _you to touch me anymore." she said, not looking at him.

"You don't _want me _ anymore?" he asked, his voice visibly shaking.

"No. I don't." Jace could feel himself getting sick. He felt like throwing up. Her words had hit exactly where it hurt him the most. But no, it couldn't be . SHe had told him she cared about him, she had been so affectionate and kind to him, she couldn't not want him. They had been together so many times, shared so many moments. No. He wouldn't believe it. He just wouldn't.

"I don't believe that." he whispered.

They had arrived in the living room where they all ate. In the morning there were usually buffets so, Clary grabbed a plate and started putting food on it. Being such a big Institute with so many people, it would be difficult and crowded for the women to cook, so they had a hired personnel of mundanes who had been sworn to secrecy.

"Believe what you want." she snapped as she headed towards a table with Jace behind her. They sat down and began eating in silence when Jace heard Clary gasp and looked in the direction she was looking. He saw Sebastian coming towards them with Aline. Of course, they all sat at the same table all the time. And of course Sebastian would keep up with his ridiculous charade , he thought. He felt Clary scoot closer to him and he placed an arm on the back of her chair, touching her shoulder slightly to make her feel safe. She was safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Good morning" Sebastian said cheerfully, sitting down with Aline.

"You have some nerve sitting with us at the table." Jace said, trying to control his anger. He just wanted to see Sebastian in a big pool of blood.

"What?" Sebastian asked , feigning surprise.

"You know exactly what."

"Oh, so you decided to believe her."Sebastian said, looking at Clary. Jace could see in his eyes his sick desire for her and wanted to beat him into the next week, but he refrained himself.

"Believe what?" Aline asked, curiously."What's going on with you two, Jace?" she asked, touching his shoulder lightly. They were sitting at a round table and Aline had sat next to Jace, obviously, when she could have easily sat across from them. Jace didn't jerk away from her touch, just chose to ignore it.

"Don't. touch. my husband." Clary growled at her and Aline winced, rolling her eyes afterwards.

Jace felt relieved after seeing Clary's jealous reaction,thinking he might still be able to make it up to her.

"Why won't your husband tell you?" Jace answered Aline.

Sebastian sighed."Clary told Jace that I had been hitting on her. But it isn't true. I think she's trying to get to you" he said, stroking her cheek."You know how she hates you.." he cooed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake " Clary rolled her eyes.

"You bitch." Aline snarled.

"Watch it, missy ." Clary warned, leaning towards her, mentally slapping herself for having been so scared of Sebastian and of that whole situation. SHe was perfectly capable of beating them."You are the one who's been hitting on _my _husband. In front of yours." Aline's eyes flickered to Sebastian who was just looking at them with no emotion on his faced. Jace ignored the tingling sensation he felt whenever she called him_ her husband. _

"That's not true."she spat.

"Yes. It is. And you're lucky I decided to be a lady and not do anything about it when I could have kicked your sorry ass. Now, leave this table before I change my mind and decide to give you a facial." she growled. Jace couldn't help but feel extremely turned on by Clary's badass attitude and sass. That was until he saw that it had stirred the same reaction in Sebastian who was leering at her and undressing her with his eyes.

"I think it would be best for the both of you to choose a different table."he warned, looking at Sebastian.

"Fine, believe what you want." Sebastian spat. "But she is lying ,Wayland. And you're choosing her over me, your _friend._"

"Yes. I'm choosing her. Now leave." he replied.

Sebastian and Aline left, both fuming with rage. Clary could imagine both their little heads exploding and making "choo-choo" sounds. In a different situation, it would have been hilarious, she thought.

**Thoughts ? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Thank you all for your constant support !**

Clary hadn't talked to him all day except to thank him coolly for defending her in front of Sebastian. He felt as if he was going mad. He could have never imagined that someone could be so cold. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had apologized to her infinite times, still, she wouldn't forgive him. However, she did have feelings for him, then she wouldn't be that upset. She wouldn't have cared that much if she didn't have feelings for him. He already missed her. She was right next to him in bed, reading, and he missed her.

He called Simon and Isabelle and told them to come to their room to discuss the whole Sebastian situation. After 20 minutes,they knocked on the door.

"What took you so long?" Jace asked, answering the door.

Simon cleared his throat."We got.. held up."Isabelle blushed.

"I see." Jace said, feeling jealous of Simon . He would have never thought that Simon would turn out to be better than him at the relationship stuff.

Isabelle sat on the edge of the bed next to Clary and the boys sat on two chair in front of them. Isabelle draped an arm over Clary's shoulders and traced soothing patterns on her arm. Jace wanted to be the one to do that but Clary wouldn't let him comfort her. Probably because he had been the one who hurt her more than Sebastian. He had only hurt her physically.

"I can't believe what a scumbag Sebastian is. You know, there was always something really off about that dude."Simon told Jace.

"Yeah, well, he's not giving up so, what are we going to do ?" Jace inquired.

"It's not like I can go to the police and file a complaint" Clary joked.

"No, but you could go to the Clave " Isabelle said cheerfully.

"What would the Clave do? They won't lock him away." Clary said ,feeling hopeless.

"No, but they could send him to another Institute" Simon added.

"We need proof for the Clave, though." Jace said.

"Yeah, something like a video or a recording." Simon said."I could take care of that. I'm good at this stuff" he continued, proudly.

"So, you would just have to get Sebastian alone." Isabelle told Clary.

"That won't be difficult to do. He's been turning up wherever I am for the past week."

"What? Why didn't you tell me ?"Jace asked, alarmed.

"Because we would just talk. Yesterday was the first time he hit on me. Plus, what difference would it have made Jace? You wouldn't have believed me anyway." she snapped at him. Simon and Isabelle exchanged worried and uncomfortable glances, while Jace just gulped.

"Anyway.." Isabelle continued. "I think you should get him in the library, because we could hide on the top floor and intervene to get him off of you."

"What do you mean get him off of her?" Jace growled."I'm not letting him near her."

"You have to , Jace. We need proof. He has to ruffle her a bit."Isabelle said.

Clary stiffened.

"It's the only way." Isabelle added.

"Yeah, just wait until he, I don't know.. hits me or tries to take my clothes off or something."

Jace got up from the chair."AND YOU THINK I COULD JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH HIM TOUCH YOU OR HURT YOU ?!" he roared.

Clary stood up as well to face him. The top of her head barely reached his chin."YOU JUST HAVE TO. OKAY ?! "

"No. I will not agree with this." Jace added , pacing through the room.

"Jace , it seems to be the only way.."Simon tried to convince him.

"Nothing will happen to her. We'll all be there." Isabelle said, getting between Clary and Jace who were exchanging murderous looks.

"I don't care if you agree or not, Jace. I'm doing it. I have to do something to free myself from that monster." Clary told him."You can either help me do it, or stay out of it." she looked coolly at him and tried to maintain a steady voice.

"Of course I'll help you." Jace told her in a low voice, calming down.

"Good. So ,it's settled." Simon intervened.

"We're doing this tomorrow, guys. Now, get some sleep and calm your tits." Isabelle added, kissing the top of Clary's head. "See you guys tomorrow." she said, leaving the room with Simon.

Clary flung herself on the bed and rubbed her eyes. Jace sat next to her, his head propped on his elbow and looked at her.

"What?" she asked, confused by the dazzled look on his face.

'Nothing, I'm just looking at you." he replied, touching her hair lightly with his fingertips.

" . I'm going to go to sleep now." she said, getting under the covers and away from him.

"Can I hold-"

"No." she aswered immediately.

Jace sighed and turned off the light. He didn't sleep that night at all.

* * *

The next day at noon ,Isabelle ,Simon and Jace went to the library. They made sure they hadn't been followed and walked up the stairs to the other level where Simon skillfully installed the video camera.

"You're so smart" Isabelle praised him, studying his actions .

"Thanks." Simon grinned, happy that he had been able to impress her.

"When is Clary getting here?" Jace asked, staring at the door nervously.

"I told her to walk around the Institute a little to catch his attention and then come in here pretending to look for a book."Isabelle answered.

"You told her to walk around the Institute _alone? _What if he corners her elsewhere ?"

"He won't. Because she'll only go in the crowded places."

"You better be right, Isabelle." Jace warned her.

After half an hour they saw Clary enter the library casually , taking a random book from a bookcase and sitting on one of the many couches available. In literally less than five minutes Sebastian came in and drew a locking rune on the door.

"Missed me?" he asked, smirking smugly.

Clary got up from the couch.'Not exactly." she said. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk.." he said seductively, getting closer to her.

Jace clenched and unclenched his fists, desperately trying to stay put. He could feel Simon's hand on his shoulder ready to hold him back. Isabelle was watching the scene with her hand over her mouth, afraid to even breathe.

"About what ?"Clary inquired, walking backwards until he had her pressed against a bookcase. He scraped his hand over her thigh and Jace almost threw himself at him over the railing but Simon held him back."Jace. Don't." he whispered."Not yet."

"Mmm.." Sebastian purred, moving his hands over her ribs to cup her breasts. He could feel himself harden.

"Don't touch me !" Clary pushed him away and tried to run but he backed her up against a wall.

"Oh, I'm going to do more than touch you sweetheart. "he told her."I'm going to show you the time of your life." He said, touching her between her legs, making Clary gag and desperately try to get out of his grip. "You're going to love it." he said, biting her neck."When I'm done with you, you're gonna be begging for more." he said, ripping her top apart, leaving her only in her bra. Clary couldn't take it anymore , she was hitting him and pushing him with all her strength but he was too strong and big for her.

"JACE !" she shrieked.

"Jace isn't here sweetheart. He doesn't love you like you love him,you stupid girl."

Jace tore himselft from Simon's grip and jumped over the railing landing gracefully on his feet with a thud. Sebastian turned around and saw him."What the..?"

"Get away from her." Jace warned, getting closer to Sebastian who was still keeping Clary pinned against the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW !" Jace roared, grabbing Sebastian by the back of his shirt and tossing him to the side . He stumbled but regained him composure quickly.

Clary ran to Isabelle and Simon who were coming down the stairs. Sebastian 's eyes flickered to them."So, what? This was a set-up?"

"Surprise,motherfucker." Jace smirked as he punched Sebastian in the face."You . dare. touch . MY WIFE ?"he roared , straddling Sebastian and punching him incessantly. Sebastian pushed him off him , got up and punched him too. Jace wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and launched himself at Sebastian. They started rolling around in the room ,punching each other , kicking and knocking over everything around them.

Clary had put on a blouse and watched the scene before her terrified. She couldn't stand watching Sebastian hit Jace. She took out her whip and wrapped Sebastian in it. He struggled like a mad man to get out of it.

"Clary, I could have taken him !" Jace yelled, panting slightly.

"I know. But you could have gotten seriously hurt, too."

Sebastian laughed. "Needing your woman to defend you, Wayland? That's kind of pathetic."Jace kicked him in the face.

"At least I have someone who cares enough to defend me. Who do you have , huh? Cause Aline sure as hell doesn't give a damn about you."

Sebastian spat blood at Jace's feet."Fuck you, Wayland."

* * *

After they had reported Sebastian to the Clave , they assigned him and Aline to a different Institute effective immediately, assuring Clary that she would be safe from him from then on. Clary thanked them and watched them as they left through the portal, not before reminding them all to get pregnant as soon as possible.

**Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**WARNING:_ This chapter contains lemons and_ smut.**

"You should draw and_ iratze_ on those." Clary told Jace as they were walking to their room from their meeting with a few representatives of the Clave who had taken Sebastian and Aline.

"It's fine. I'll do that later. How are you?" he asked her, concerned, holding the door open for her as she walked inside their room.

"I'm okay, I feel relieved." she sighed.

Jace nodded. He wanted to ask her about what Sebastian had said about her loving him, but he wouldn't want to push her. If she had wanted to say it, she probably would have . Seeing her upset with him and in danger like that made him realise that he loved her too. They had only been married for over two months ,but he already felt like he couldn't imagine his life without her anymore. He just wanted her to forgive him as soon as possible.

"Thank you for beating up Sebastian." she smiled, taking her clothes off. Jace averted his eyes from her naked body ,not trusting himself not to jump on her. He had only been deprived of her for two days and he felt like he was losing his mind.

He cleared his throat. "You're welcome."

She went in the bathroom to take a shower without saying anything, and Jace had a feeling she still hadn't forgiven him. However, they were making progress. That night he didn't try to touch her again. He couldn't stand for her to reject him anymore.

* * *

_A week later.._

He was getting more and more impacient by the day. She had started talking to him normally again, as if nothing had happened, but, she wouldn't touch even by accident. He missed her, he needed her. He needed her so much it hurt him psysically. He knew he had grown addicted to her. To her touches, her kisses, her embraces, her soft skin pressed against his, her moans, pants and gasps in his ear. He was worried that part of their relationship was gone forever. Or , that she would only touch him in order to get pregnant and get the Clave off their backs. He wouldn't accept that..

During their multiple conversations on the subject Simon had advised him to just tell her how he felt. After all, he should be the one to let his guard down and show some weakness and vulnerability. He had wronged her. It was so difficult for him to talk about his feelings , that was why it took him a week to work up the courage to touch her or tell her anything. The truth was, since she had rejected him two times he hadn't tried anything towards her at all. What if she really didn't want him anymore?

He went looking for her through the Institute and found her in the library,reading. She was sitting on a couch, wearing a tight red long-sleeved dress that reached her mid-thigh and black ankle boots. She looked so beautiful and sexy that Jace suddenly felt nervous . He sat next to her.

"Hey, Jace." she smiled at him and returned her gaze back to her book.

Jace kissed her shoulder and buried his face in the crook of her neck and in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. He wrapped his arms around her waist .She put away her book and hugged him back, confused.

"Clary.." he murmured against her skin unable to look at her, sending chills all over her spine."Clary.. I miss you, I need you, please,please.. stop rejecting me, please tell me it isn't over between us." he spoke so quickly Clary could barely understand what he said. She gasped, taken aback by his sincere words. She knew how difficult and nerve-wrecking it must have been for him. She whimpered and squeezed him tightly in her arms."Oh, Jace.." she breathed out, almost like a moan. Her breathing had started to accelerate. She wanted him so much it hurt. Jace dettached himself from her and she crushed her lips to his, knocking him backwards on the couch. She straddled his hips and continued kissing him with such ferocity she was sure she was making his lips bleed. But Jace didn't care. He felt over the moon. His hands were all over her body, touching, caressing, squeezing, massaging, groping and kneading. Their tongues were sliding against each other lusciously making them both moan. Clary ground herself against Jace's already hard member. He groaned, squeezing her bum firmly. She kissed his neck,licking and biting it all over, pulling at his hair. He rolled them over and started kissing her thighs lavishly , while roaming his hands all over her legs, to her wet core. He felt his mouth start to water when he touched her damp panties. Her moans and pants were driving him absolutely insane. He directed his mouth to her center when she stopped him.

"No" she gasped. "I want you inside me.I _need _you._Now._" she urged him as Jace lowered his trousers and released his throbbing member. He draped her tiny panties to the side and slid inside her with ease. SHe pressed him against her , feeling angry that she couldn't feel her skin against his, but she didn't have the patience to go to their room. She didn't care if anyone would come in. He was hers and she was his. That was all she cared about.

Jace placed hot wet kisses on her neck, as he cupped her breasts over her dress."Damn clothes."he whispered.

"I know.. " Clary panted.

"I missed you so much Clary." Jace whispered in her ear as he thrust frantically into her, the sound of their bucking bodies resounding through the room.

Clary locked her ankles behind him, rolling her hips. She sucked on his lower lip."I missed you, too ,Jace." she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure.

"I missed this ." he continued , taking her dress off, he couldn't take it anymore. He ripped off her bra, revealing her perky breasts to him, running his mouth all over them kissing , licking and sucking. "I missed them" he chuckled , sliding out of her to bury his face between her breasts. "They missed you, too" Clary laughed, fisting his hair."Now get back in there and do me, Mr. Wayland."

"Fuck. I love it when you call me that." he said, slamming into her, making her scream and grip the arm of the couch tightly.

"Do you, Mr. Wayland?" she whispered in his ear, biting it.

Jace growled loudly, picking her up and sitting on the couch with her straddling him."Ride me, Mrs . Wayland." he teased as Clary began rolling her hips and screaming at the top of her lungs. She was scratching his entire body, squeezing his strong arms .Jace watched her in amazement,while massaging her bouncing breasts. She hugged him tightly, pressing her breasts against his hard chest and rubbing her clit against his pelvis while sliding in and out of him.

"Oh, you feel so good Jace ." she whimpered, making Jace groan."Fuck. I wanted this so much, Jace." she confessed, almost crying. She couldn't believe how overwhelmed she felt by the sensations exploding inside her. She felt ecstatic. Feeling her skin against his was all she had wanted that week. And now, he was finally inside her, they were finally one again, it felt amazing.

Jace cupped her face and looked at her, seeing the pleasure ,the need, the desire and the yearn in her eyes."I wanted this too, Clary. You have no idea how much I wanted you to be mine." he panted heavily.

"I am yours. Only yours." she whimpered, as they both came , moaning ,groaning and grunting loudly.

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews ! You guys just blow my mind ! I would have never expected such positive reactions ! Seriously, THANK YOU !Also, I would really love it if you kinda told me what you wanted to happen next, I feel like I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block, don't exactly know why. Maybe the exams are stressing me out. Also, I may be starting a new fic, I'm kind of getting these ideas, but I don't know if I should wait and finish this one first. Tell me what you think !**

_One week later.. (Almost three months into the marriage)_

Clary was punching and kicking a dummy repeatedly, letting out all of the frustration within her. Her hair , albeit pinned up, was fuzzy and tousled, chill beads of sweat trailing down her face and abdomen. She was wearing black cotton short -shorts and a pink training bra,revealing her toned physique. She sighed, thinking how she would soon have to give up tight clothes for loose, ill-fitting ones, how she would have to dedicate her life to raising a child, how she would not be fit anymore, how Jace would definitely not be attracted to her anymore, how she would have to be responsible, how she would have to take care of someone other than herself . She punched the dummy even harder as it shuddered incessantly from the pressure, almost turning into shreds. Her eyes started to sting. She was too young. _T__oo young_ . She was twenty years old. She was a child herself , by the Angel ! She stopped hitting the dummy when it ripped from the thick steel pipe that was keeping it nailed to the floor, and fell. Great, she would have to fix that later, she thought.

She looked around the room, panting, searching for something else to distract herself with. She grabbed a few knives from a table when she noticed in her peripheral vision, a tall,hefty figure, leaning against the door frame, watching her with an intent furrow between their brows. She gasped.

"How long have you been there?"she inquired.

"Long enough to know you are definitely not telling me something. And to know not to be within your reach whenever you're angry." Jace replied, coming to stand in front of her. He took the knives out of her hands, gently, just in case, brushing his fingers lightly over her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed , his touch bringing her comfort. He smiled,his golden eyes warm.

"I'm not hiding anything from you.." she told him,looking up at him, her green eyes boring into his.

"Did I do something?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"No .no .no" she assured him, cupping his face."_You_ are perfect." His face lit up and he placed his hands on her waist."Then? And don't tell me there's nothing going on. You just _slaughtered_ that dummy." he said, pointing at the collapsed dummy.

Clary chuckled."I was just thinking about the baby.."she whispered, looking at her feet.

"Oh.._that.._" Jace said in a nervous tone."Do you.. um.. want to start trying? Get off the pill?"

"I don't know.. I mean.. some of the girls are already pregnant.. Izzy has gotten off the pill already, just so her hormone levels would go back to normal, cause these pills aren't always that good."

"Oh, so they're trying for a baby?"

Clary gave a nervous laugh."Nope. They switched to condoms. They're still postponing the baby."

"Wow, you guys really tell each other everything huh?"

"Pretty much, yes." she shrugged.

"So.."he wiggled his eyebrows."Do you tell her how insanely good I am in bed?"he gloated, giving her a cocky smirk.

"Well, you certainly have a good opinion about your performance." she squinted her eyes at him.

He gasped, placing a hand over his heart."Are you saying that I don't rock your world every night?"he feigned hurt.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't ..I don't know" she shrugged, teasing him.

" That's it. No more sex for you, missy." he pointed a finger at her.

"Puh-lease, as if you could keep your pants on around me." she replied, crossing her arms.

"Look who's talking, little miss 'I don't even bother to put on pijamas and sleep in my underwear instead to entice my hot stallion husband' " he mocked her.

"Ha. Fine. I'll dress like a nun ,then."she rolled her eyes.

Jace's eyes went wide. "Whoa, whoa. Hey, Clary, _Clary_ ,let's not get ahead of ourselves." he said, gesturing with his hands.

"Well, stop mocking me and my nakedness as if you're a poor innocent victim" she poked his chest.

"I _ am _a poor, innocent victim. You know, I was a virgin when I married you."

Clary started laughing histerically."_You?!_ A _virgin?_Please ! You've been eye-fucking me since the first moment you saw me." she smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes."Fine. You caught me. " he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Seriously, the kid thing though." she said, her face turning grave.

"We could switch to condoms for a while, then decide when we want to have the baby." he replied, relaxed.

Clary nodded , contemplating the situation."Okay, then ..."

**I know it's extremely short, as I said, I've not been very inspired over the last few days. Suggestions would be more than welcome . You can review or PM me, I love getting messages from you can ask me or tell me anything related to The Mortal Instruments.**

**-Kisses, little nephilims !**


	23. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey, guys, this is not a chapter update. I wanted to tell you that I posted the first chapter for my new Clace story. It's AU, just so you know, and it's called _U__tterly Confused_. I wanted you to maybe tell me what you think if you had the time .Tell me if you think I should continue it or not .**

**-kisses,and thank you !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI!**

**Thank you all for you support !**

_One month later (four months into the marriage)_

Gleaming sunlight invading the room through a slight opening of the drapes was enough to wake Isabelle up. She had been hunting all night with Simon, Jace and Clary, so, it was only natural to wake up at three in the afternoon. She rolled around in the rumpled sheets, stretching and yawning.

"Simon? Are you in the bathroom?", she asked, but no one answered. Her eyes glanced around the room and stopped on a white envelope and a rose , placed on Simon's nightstand. She smiled and picked up the envelope with her name written on it , gently removing a piece of paper from it before reading it.

_Dear Mrs. Isabelle Sophia Lewis,_

_You are cordially invited to a romantic date with your husband, Simon Lewis. Meet me at this address at 8 p.m. _

_Fondly, _

_Simon._

Isabelle couldn't help but blush and laugh at the same time at Simon's cuteness and geekyness. Her mother used to always tell her that if a man made you laugh, you should marry him on the racked her brain to try and figure out where exactly Simon was taking her, because she didn't know what to wear. She googled the address on her phone and found out that it was a five star extremely elegant restaurant. She got out of bed and started getting ready, worrying whether 4 hours would be enough, because she needed one hour to get there at 8.

* * *

After taking a shower and applying all the creams and oils on the planet all over her body, making her skin silky-smooth , she sat at her vanity to do her hair and make-up. She applied golden make-up with winged black eye-liner and red lipstick. She straightened her hair and picked a golden,long dress, with a deep slit that would most certainly make Simon put on a black elegant jacket to cover her runes and heels and went out the door.

She arrived at the restaurant at a quarter to eight, beaming with content at her punctuality. She entered and a tall, elegantly dressed man took her coat and asked for the name of the reservation. He lead her to an enourmous hall which was probably used for weddings. She gasped , her eyes roaming the room, slowly taking everything in. Gentle piano music was playing in the background, while candles lit the entire room, giving it a mysterious romantic air. Simon was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a neat black suit which contrasted with his loose crazy brown curls. He was smiling at her while holding a big bouquet of flowers, one hand casually slid in his pocket. Isabelle was speechless , for the first time in her life she didn't know what to say. Everything was perfect, the room ,the music, the candles, the ambiance altogether, and Simon.. Simon looked so handsome he took her breath away. She had never seen him dressed elegantly, and he was definitely a sight to see. The suit jacket clung tightly to his broad shoulders and thick muscled arms, outlining the masculine build of his body.

After staring at each other silently for over a minute , Simon came close to her. She loved the fact that even if she was wearing heels he was still taller than her and she had to lift her head slightly to meet his warm brown eyes. Her breathing accelerated and her heart started beating fast , butterflies fluttering in her stomach, making her feel nautious. Never had she been so disturbed by a man's presence. Simon cupped her face with one hand and pressed his lips to hers.

"You're breathtaking. You look _so gorgeous._" he said. Isabelle looked down, her thick long eyelashes casting shadows on her cheekbones and blushed."Thank you. You look very handsome ,too."she replied. "Are these for me?" she asked.

"Of course" he handed her the flowers."And no, I did not cheat on you." he added. Isabelle giggled and blushed even brighter."Thank you." Simon took her hand and lead her to a table which had been prepared for them .

"Dare I ask, what's the occasion?" Isabelle inquired, sitting down , while Simon pushed her chair gentlemanly.

"Well," he started, sitting down in front of her."I wanted to do something nice for you."

"This is more than something nice. It must have cost you a fortune !"

"Non-sense. I have many friends and many people who owe me favors for having saved their lives. So, don't you worry about that."

"The food looks delicious ." Isabelle said.

"It sure does." he smiled."Shall we?"

"I'm not hungry at the moment. I'm quite nervous" she admitted . SImon grabbed her hand over the table, tracing soothing circles in her palm.

"I know we didn't have a wedding, and how important these things are for you. So I wanted to at least make this moment in our relationship special."he said, placing his stele on the table.

Isabelle's eyes widened."You want us to draw the marriage runes?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I love you, Isabelle." he murmured.

"I love you ,too , Simon." she said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes."I'm so excited" she laughed nervously. "But you do know you have to open your shirt right?And this is a very fancy restaurant"

"There's no one here but us. And we have the room all night." Isabelle smiled and took out her stele , getting up from her chair and going to sit on Simon's lap. She began kissing him while taking off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Simon moaned and spoke against her lips."If you keep kissing me like that I will have no choice but to throw you on this table and have my way with you."he warned.

"Maybe later, if you're a good boy." she wiggled her eyebrows and pressed her lips gently to his."Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death."she murmured softly, drawing the runes over Simon's heart and on his arm. He watched her intently , his lips curved upward. She then slowly buttoned up his shirt and handed him his jacket to put it back on. She loved the way he looked with it on.

Simon took his stele , as well and drew the runes as gently as possible, dreading the fact that they actually hurt her. But she was a warrior, she was used to the pain."Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death." he said, kissing her lips gently.

"Tell me again that you love me" Isabelle murmured against his lips.

"I love you, Isabelle Lewis." he whispered. She wrapped him tightly in her arms , whimpering with content.

The rest of the night they continued talking and laughing , simply enjoying each other's company. Isabelle was dismayed by the fact that she won't have Simon for herself for long, and they soon would have to become three.

**I know it's been a while, I'm sorry ! I may be updating this story again today so, stay tuned ! And please review and tell me what you think. I'm not that good at portraying romantic scenes, I did my best, y'all !**

**-Kisses !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**I am sorry for my long leave of absence ! As I have told you guys I've had exams both in January and February. I've had 9 exams to attend to , and then I had to rest for a week. ****NO, I AM NOT ABANDONING THE STORIES****. If I were to abandon them, I wouldn't be so cruel as to not tell you about it . Anyway, sorry again for the long wait ! _WARNING:This chapter contains lemons and smut._**

Hodge was quietly sitting at the polished wooden desk in his large office, meticulously attending to the administrative issues of the New York Institute. Having so many young , riotous shadowhunters under the same roof could prove to be exhausting and genuinely overwhelming. He released a sigh and rubbed at his prickly , weary eyes , wishing he could catch some sleep. Along with the new changes established by the Clave , came a wave of fresh responsibilities for the old man. He had to fill in weekly reports on the development of each couple, so the members of the Clave could make sure that their rules were being obeyed. Five months after the signing of the marriage contracts, the council was getting impacient, waiting for pregnancies to occur. Hodge received weekly warnings to urge the couples to procreate and not forget the purpose of their marriage arrangements.

Crimson scorching flames flickered in Hodge's peripheral vision, signalling the arrival of a fire message from the Clave. He let out an exasperated breath ,took the thin piece of smooth paper in his wrinkled hands and scanned it attentively. Frowning worriedly ,he rose from his chair with a loud screech and made his way to the main hall , calling a meeting with all the inhabitants of the Institute.

Soon enough the hall began buzzing with indistinctive chatter coming from the anxious shadowhunters. Meetings of the sort almost never bore good news.

"_What_ do they want nooow?" Isabelle groaned, rotating her head in an exasperated gesture.

"Probably some new rule to make our lives more miserable." Simon huffed, crossing his arms.

"Are you saying your life with me is miserable, _honey_ ?" Isabelle inquired, menace weighing in the tone of her voice, her eyebrows slightly tilted.

"Of course not." Simon defended himself."You know what I mean.."

"No, I don't. Care to explain how exactly your life is miserable , Simon?"

Simon groaned."Why do I ever open my mouth?" he mumbled to himself, leaning his forehead in his calloused palms.

"I heard that ." she snapped.

"Guys, shut up , I want to hear what Hodge has to say." Clary chided them. Surprisingly , they complied and resolved to casting annoyed , threatening glances at each other ,that they both knew would soon enough turn into amused or lustful ones.

"From the constipated look on his face, nothing good." Jace whispered, studying Hodge intently. Clary giggled like an enamoured teenage girl and Isabelle gave her an amused look. Jace grabbed Clary's waist and pulled her closer to him as she relished in the safety of his bulky ,strong arms.

Hodge cleared his throat loudly and nervously , but also in an attempt to quiet down their talking. Eventually, the room fell silent and he became extremely aware of the many pairs of anxious young eyes watching him with interest and expectation.

"I received a message from the Clave." he began in a firm , imposing voice."Firstly, ladies, as you already know, the council gave you one year in order to become pregnant. Five months have passed and they have grown dissatisfied with your progress. Therefore , they are going to move your deadline from one year to eight months." Loud protests roared through the room and Hodge rose and waved his hands in an attempt to determine the crowd to continue listening to him."LISTEN !" he yelled."There is more!" he continued , as the shadowhunters grew silent." IF after 8 months a couple proves unable to conceive , it will be determined which one of you has fertility problems and the healthy one will be forced to marry someone fertile .They wouldn't want you to stay married because it would not be profitable for them. "

"WHAT ?!" Clary and Isabelle shrieked.

"They can't do that !" Simon complained.

"If they made us marry, they can make us split up as well."Jace intervened, seeming oddly calm.

"Oh, I'd like to dig my nails in the throats of the council members."Isabelle growled , while Clary just stared at Jace with wide eyes. He squeezed her hand.

"It's going to be okay. You'll get pregnant and we'll be safe." he assured her, kissing her forehead.

The hall was slowly clearing out , the disappointed mumbles echoing through the enormous Institute.

"What if.. I don't ?" she whispered, looking at him with big worried eyes.

"You will. We'll figure it out." he tried to calm her.

"You need to fertilize me, mister !" Isabelle said, grabbing Simon's hand and pulling him faster towards their room. "See you guys later ! Happy humping !" she chimed through the corridor.

Clary gave a half-hearted laugh and silently walked hand in hand with Jace to their room. None of them dared to elaborate on the subject. What would they do if one of them was infertile?What would they do if one of them was forced to remarry? What were their feelings towards each other ?Those were questions none of them ventured to ask.

As soon as Jace closed the door Clary turned around and backed him up against the wall, crashing her lips to his in a fiery passionate kiss which he returned with matching fervour, although taken aback at first .He roamed his hands down her back , playing with the hem of her shirt. Clary's touches were urgent desperate , she quickly stripped him of his shirt and started placing hot wet kisses down his chest. Seeing she was in no mood for slow,long foreplay ,Jace swiftly removed her shirt and jeans, leaving her in her underwear. Clary undid his trousers and leaped at him , wrapping her legs around his waist, her lips attacking his again. She kept on kneading his skin and scratching it, as if making sure he was real under her touch, making sure she wouldn't lose him. She whimpered as she peppered kisses down his neck, nibbling at his ear and jaw. She felt like crying at the thought of not tasting his sweet ,delicious skin anymore, of not feeling his skin against hers, of not having his maddening smell all around her , of not being able to bury herself in his arms at night , of not being able to have him inside her and grind herself against his strong, warm body until the pleasure became unbearable. The thought of not having Jace made her go absolutely insane. It was insufferable. She bit and sucked on his shoulder, moaning at the taste of his skin, as he groaned in her ear. Jace took off her bra and fondled her breasts affectionately , grunting as Clary began rubbing herself against his hardness, urging him to get inside her. He turned them around, pressing her against the wall as he draped her panties to the side and slammed into her forcefully , making her scream in pleasure.

**Okay , guys, we're back on track from now on , I promise several updates a week ! Don't forget to review, tell me what you think !**

**-Kisses**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

**Thank you for your reviews! You guys are the best !**

_One week later _

Clary almost always faded out the words that came from Jace's and Simon's mouths whenever they talked about weapons ,turning it into background noise , the way one would grow accustomed to remaining unfazed by traffic noises , or impacient yelling on the streets of New York . Sure, she enjoyed the hunt, loved the adrenaline coursing through her veins, the feeling of empowerement , as if she could take over the whole world with the three of them at her side , but she didn't enjoy talking all the time about it. When she was at home , in their chambers, she wanted to feel as normal as possible, do mundane things , such as talking to Isabelle about magazines , the latest fashion, bedspreads , or even about books , but not the ones involving their world. It might seem shallow to others, but it had always been hers and Isabelle's coping system , how they managed to stay sane in the whirlwind that was their life. She just struggled to make the best of what she had. But, today of all days, nothing appeared to raise her interest or catch her attention.

Moreover , Isabelle 's favourite topic had become babies. She would rave about clothes , bassinets, changing tables, books about pregnancy , breast pumps and all sorts of objects that made Clary want to scream at the top of her lungs and run for her life. She begrudgingly felt a tinge of disappointment when she noticed just how excited Isabelle became day by day with the idea of being a mother. She had thought that they would rebel together against the whole idea, but she found herself utterly alone. Sometimes she wondered if there was something wrong with her. Women were supposed to want to be mothers, it was one of their purposes on Earth . However, Clary had never seen that as a purpose, more as an option. Her goal on Earth was to slay demons , not to breastfeed, change diapers and sing songs to a baby.

Even more frustrating was the fact that she didn't know how Jace felt about the whole situation. About being a father, about her not being the same, in more ways than one. They talked for hours every day , but she could sense both their attempts to keep their topics light, innocuous , none of them daring to dive into the disturbing ones.

Clary realised that she had become more withdrawn since Hodge's announcement , but she had no power whatsoever over how she felt , she couldn't chase the uneasiness away, no matter how hard she tried. She didn't even know why she was in Isabelle's room with the others when all she craved was solitude, time away with her thoughts. Although she knew worrying like that would slowly tear her apart, until she wouldnt be able to find her true self anymore among the shattered pieces.

She was sitting on an armchair next to the window, with her legs tucked under her , wrapped in a warm , downy wool blanket , which seemed to bring her no comfort at all .Her slim fingers tightly engulfed a cup of tea from which she had yet to take a sip. Her eyes were unblinkingly gazing outside , her expression so blank , it sometimes seemed she wasn't even breathing. The dark shadows under her eyes gave away the fact that she wasn't getting much sleep.

It was a lovely day , and while nature had always delighted her , she couldn't bring herself to care. The sky was light blue , spotted with fluffy white clouds that slowly drifted across it , freely , without any worries. Blinding rays of sun shot through the rustling tree leaves casting shadows all over the yard. The warmth of the sun caressed the surface of the window, brightening Clary's face , but not dulling the ache inside her at all. She didn't want this. She sometimes considered running away , but quickly chided herself for it. She couldn't leave Jace , nor Isabelle.

Jace would sometimes flash a worried glance in Clary's direction , but quickly return his attention to Simon. He knew that if she wanted to talk to him about what was bothering her , she would . However, it wouldn't be hard to guess what was on her mind from the way she always seemed to flinch and wince whenever she saw a child , or even heard the word _baby._

Clary didn't even notice that Isabelle had left her side to go to the bathroom , until she saw her come into the room squeaking and shrieking . Simon and Jace rose to their feet , startled by her outburst . Clary turned her body towards her , but didn't leave her chair,staring at Isabelle with wide, confused eyes.

"I'm pregnant !" Isabelle said, hugging Simon tightly , who looked as if he were ready to retch , his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"Congratulations!" Jace said, smiling at them and actually feeling genuinely happy for Isabelle , until he saw Clary's horrified expression. She was holding her cup so tightly , he feared she would break it and hurt her hands. He strode towards her and placed his hands over hers . He felt her relax under his touch. Her scared doughy-eyes met his. She felt like drowning in those golden pools.

"Are you okay ?" Jace murmured, kissing her hands , while placing her cup on a small coffee table next to him . He hunkered in front of her, looking up to meet her eyes . Clary nodded quickly , clearly struggling not to show her emotions. "Of course, of course, why wouldn't I be ?" she replied in her crystalline voice, that always seemed like music to Jace's ears. She forced a smile , got up from the chair and Jace rose to his feet as well.

"You seemed upset." he said, placing a hand on the small of her back as if to show her that he was there for her if she needed him.

"Nonsense. I was just surprised.I'm perfecly fine." she shrugged and went to hug Isabelle, desperately hoping she wouldn't notice that she wasn't entirely happy. She felt delighted to see her so excited , but the whole situation still felt wrong to her. Isabelle wrapped her arms tightly around Clary's frail body.

"We need to go shopping ! " she beamed , still engulfing her in her warm , familiar arms."Have you lost weight ?" Isabelle asked groping Clary's sides, and frowning slightly.

Of course she would notice anything different in me, even in the whirlpool of emotions she was experiencing, Clary thought."Oh, I don't think so ." Clary tried to laugh. She noticed Jace studying her intently with a pucker between his brows.

"You'll be starting to gain weight soon anyway" Isabelle chuckled."We're going to be soo faattt" she chimed.

"No we're not" Clary replied, a look of horror striking her face."Besides, I'm not pregnant"

"No, but you will be ." Isabelle teased."And you're probably right, we're not going to be fat , because we're going to be on the move all the time, with our schedule" she laughed , and Clary's face relaxed.

"What do you mean with your schedule ?" Simon intervened , placing a hand on her waist."From now on you're only allowed to stay in bed. No training , no hunting , no cleaning , no effort at all."

"What ?! What am I going to do all day ?" Isabelle asked.

"Relax." Simon answered.

Isabelle gave him a puzzled look."Ok..I guess you're right."

"Of course I am ." he smiled smugly. "I always am."

"Hey, don't push it , mister " Isabelle pointed a finger at him . Jace laughed when he saw Simon's neck bob.

"Yes, dear." Simon replied.

"Oh, and , Simon" Clary intervened, before leaving with Jace , in order to let the two lovers to have their time alone.

"Yes?"

"Isabelle never cleans." she chuckled and closed the door , leaving behind a confused Simon and a blushing Isabelle, looking shyly at him through her long lashes .

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long, you guys ! My schedule is just to hectic ! It's the worst ! Please review ! I love it when you do !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

**Thank you for your awesome reviews ! Your support means the world to me and it keeps me going !**

_Two months later.._

_Clary padded on the hard stone floors of the Institute, bare-footed and lost. She seemed to be whirling in continuous circles, searching , searching, but not finding what she was looking for. But what was she looking for ?A gust of wind whooshed through her hair, making her lose her balance , and turn around , her eyes nervously taking in her surroundings . The long narrow corridors were dark and quiet. Too quiet. Only the thump of her feet echoed all around her. It was unusually cold, her skin prickling with goosebumps. She reached to wrap over her shoulders the shawl she was apparently wearing over her flimsy silk nightgown. She heard the loud screech of a rusty door and turned towards the source of the nerve -tingling sound, releasing a shaky gasp. Her right hand groped her waist in search of a weapon , but found nothing. She was completely defenseless. Still, she started towards the old wooden door which seemed to be carved with symbols Clary didn't recognize. She cocked her head to the side, unsuccessfully trying to make sense of the strange scriblings. They were not Nephilim runes , but something completely different, and wrong. She could feel it in her bones , in the blood boiling in her veins. She couldn't shake the feeling that something evil surrounded her , trying to engulf her , to take over her. The tall carved door was standing ajar as if beckoning her to enter. A thin cloud of smoke seemed to pour from inside the room into the obscure hallway, making Clary cough. Still, she touched the coarse surface of the door, and the symbols on it came to life, a blinding yellow light exploding all around her. She hastily covered her eyes with her hands, shielding her gaze from the painfully bright light. After a few seconds, the blare turned to a dull glow , enabling Clary to look ahead of her. The symbols seemed as foreign as before to her , still now she felt as if they were trying to send her a message. She entered a completely empty room. The floor was covered in dark brown floorboard which was in dire need of sweeping. Specks of dust floated in the air and Clary felt as if she were suffocating. She swiftly darted towards the door , but it suddenly closed in front of her with a loud bang, as if pushed by an invisible force. Both her hands went to the round door knob, desperately twisting it . The door did not budge._

_Clary turned around, her eyes scanning the room. The bright mysterious glow of the full moon invaded it through the large window which had no curtains around it. The temperature in the room decreased rapidly, Clary's hot breaths coming out ragged and turning into small clouds in front of her in contact with the cold air. A shiver ran down her spine , and she rubbed her arms , trying to warm up. She began walking inside the room , although there was nothing to see, nothing to find. Only utter emptiness. Ironically , a reflection of how she had felt over the past few months. Empty, hollow. _

_The cry of a baby resounded through the room making Clary gasp. Her eyes widened and she released a small shriek. She started running through the room which seemed to become larger and larger with every step she took . The baby's cries became louder, more desperate. The backs of Clary's eyes began to sting and she fought the urge to cry herself. Her whole skin hurt as if pinpricks were being stuck into her body. Her throat began to close up and as she tried to speak , she found herself unable to. Her hand went to her throat , her breath turning into desperate pants. She felt an agonizing pang in her chest as the baby cried louder and louder , and still she could see nothing around her. A sense of protectiveness veiled her. She wanted to find the baby and comfort it, soothe it. Had the baby been what she was looking for?_

_Finally , the crying ceased and she heard hard, firm steps advancing towards her , still she couldn't see anyone around her. Her attempts to speak proved fruitless once again.A hand touched her shoulder and she swiftly turned around. It was Jace. She sighed in relief and immediately wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Jace's arms were limp at his sides .Clary craned her head to look up at him . Instead of warm pools of gold , she was met with black eyes, unable to distinguish the irises from the pupils. She took a step back, a hand over her mouth. That wasn't her Jace, but something else entirely. Uneasiness took over her as she began running away from the creature which had taken her husband's form._

_"Why are you running from me , Clary ?" Jace's voice sounded through the room, hollow, emotionless, eerly robot-like, as he slowly started pacing towards her, a blank expression on his face._

_Clary was surprised by her sudden ability to speak again. "You're not him. Stay away from me. I don't know what you are. But you're not my Jace.". Jace's figure briskly appeared in front of her , black smoke surrounding him , making Clary skid to a halt._

_"Of course it's me." Jace's distant cold voice replied."This is what you turned me into."_

_"Me? But.. you .. you're not Jace ! You might look like him, but you're not !" Clary knew that stone-hard , dark look could only be the result of some kind of demonic presence, as well as the thick black foggy smoke which surrounded them._

_"This is me. This is me , disappointed in you. You have failed me, Clary." Jace spoke, without any emotion. Clary's gaze went to his chest, which was motionless. He wasn't breathing._

_"I.. I have failed you? H-how ?" She stammered, unconsciously backing a few steps away from him. He resembled a statue. A beautiful cold statue._

_"Yes. With your inability to give me a child."_

_"B-but.. the baby .. it was crying .. where's the baby ,Jace ?"_

_His voice was loud and harsh , cutting into Clary's skin like a knife. "There is no baby."he said. "THERE WILL NEVER BE A BABY!" he roared and his body started twitching and twisting , deforming itself , turning into a tall shapeless smoke creature with glowing yellow eyes, and sharp teeth._

_"You, Clarissa , will NEVER have a child !" the monster roared._

* * *

Clary woke up with a loud shriek , briskly sitting up in her bed. Her breaths were coming out in ragged pants , her hair stuck to her damp face. Hot tears streaked down her face and she felt Jace's warm, comforting hands on her shoulders, involuntarily draping off her shawl.

"Clary , I've been trying to wake you ! You've been writhing in bed for half an hour. Nothing would wake you. You were so entranced in whatever you were dreaming-"Jace started, but Clary wasn't listening to him. Her eyes were glued on the shawl in her bed. A shawl which she had never seen before, apart from her dream.

"Did you .. bring this ?"she asked him, completely ignoring whatever soothing words he had been whispering into her ear.

"What ? No.. you had it on you when I came to bed . You were already asleep. Surprisingly early. Why? Is it not yours?"

"No.. it's not.." Clary said, still staring at the red and black shawl on the bed. She swiftly grabbed it and got up from the bed. Jace followed her.

"Clary , what is happening ? What's wrong ? "

She stormed towards the fireplace just in front of her bed, in which fire still crackled faintly. She threw the shawl and watched it burn, turning into nothingness. Jace was behind her, watching her with confused , worried eyes. Clary's tears had dried on her cheeks , a reminder of her tumultuous nightmare.

"Tell me what's bothering you.. please, baby.." Jace whispered, kissing her shoulder lightly , as Clary was staring blankly at the fire in front of her, its flames reflecting in her emerald eyes, making her look fierce.

"Are you disappointed in me that I have yet to fall pregnant?" Clary asked, her voice barely a whisper , her eyes on the fire. Somehow , it brought her comfort.

"How can you say that ? Even if you won't get pregnant, I could never be disappointed in you." he replied, stepping in from of her, cupping her face , craning her head to look into her red-rimmed eyes.

"But.. then.. you would have to marry someone else. Someone fertile." Clary added, her voice shaky , her eyes glassy.

"No. I won't. I don't want to marry someone else. You are my wife. You always will be , Clary." he tried to assure her, his lips brushing lightly over hers.

Clary whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, an expression of genuine agony sprawled on her face."They will make you ."

"Then, we'll run. " he said. Clary 's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Jace realized what he had just said, that he had basically declared he would risk anything for her. That he had basically told her he loved her more than anything in the universe. That tiny , beautiful hurt girl in front of him was his world , and she didn't even know it.

"You.. would do that? For me ?" she inquired in disbelief.

"I would do anything for you." he said. At that , Clary started sobbing greatly , tears flowing out of the corners of her eyes , pouring down her face to her chin. Jace wrapped her in his arms , soothing his hands over her flowy hair, crooning.

"Shh, please, don't cry , I didn't mean to make you cry, please, Clary.." Jace pleaded.

Clary lifted her head to look into his warm eyes. She placed her small hands on either side of his face , her thumbs scraping gently over his cheekbones. The pain in her eyes made Jace ache inside as well. He yearned to comfort her but did not know how.

"I love you. _So much._" Clary declared, more tears streaming down as she did so.

Jace gasped ."I love you ,too " he said , crushing his lips firmly to hers. Clary yanked hard at his hair as their tongues mingled together and she began feeling the heat pour through her body like hot lava , gathering between her legs where she always ached for him. Jace's hands went to the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her head. It smelled like smoke.

**Soooo, thoughttsss? Review, pleeease ! Love you all !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : I do not own TMI.**

**Wow ! Over 300 reviews ! I feel so blessed to have you all as my readers ! Thank you so much ! I hope I won't disappoint you !**

_One month later.._

Clary was slowly pushing the shopping cart which was laden with thousands of baby clothes and accesories that Isabelle planned on purchasing. She had to be very careful with maneuvering it , cause with every roll of the tiny shaky wheels everything in it threatened to topple over and make a mess of the whole store.

Isabelle scurried from shelf to shelf giddily picking everything she wanted. And she wanted _a lot._ The colourful cheery items seemed to make Clary feel rather morose than excited. It had been a month since her ominous dream and she thanked Providence for not having to go through something like it again. But she couldn't shake the feeling that her every move was being watched and had developed a habit of constantly peeping over her shoulder. Sometimes she wondered if she was slowly losing her mind. She had become obsessed with that red and black shawl, up to the point that she was imagining seeing it -on her bed, on the back of a chair while doing her make-up, hanging in a loop next to the towels in the bathroom while she was showering , or sometimes even amongst the flickering flames in the grate . But was she imagining it ? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Or was someone else playing tricks on her mind ?

Then she felt a pat on her shoulder, which made her snap out of her reverie. It was Isabelle, who had been trying to catch her attention for the past five minutes.

"It's been very difficult to talk to you lately, Clary" Isabelle said, her voice laced with concern."Are you sure you're okay with .. you know, being here ?" she inquired, pulling her eyebrows together .

"Oh, I'm sorry , I was just.. daydreaming , I guess. You know how I am."Clary tried to reasssure her."And, yes, I'm okay with being here." she added , rubbing Isabelle's arm affectionately."I'm happy for you, you must know that."

"Of course.." Isabelle smiled."Maybe you should buy something ,too" she added, showing her a green onesie."It's neither pink nor blue, so it's okay "

"But I'm not.." Clary hesitated, the backs of her eyes starting to sting.

"But you will be.. I'm sure of it." Isabelle said, adding the onesie to the cart.

"It's been three months, Isabelle.."

"Well, these things take time ..You shouldn't lose hope." she comforted her, pushing the cart towards the registry.

"I'm beginning to. And I've had a really strange dream.. and it seemed so real.. I haven't even told Jace about it."

" Ugh, dreams .." Isabelle tsked, making a waving gesture with her hand."That's your subconscious messing with you, Clary. Don't ponder upon them , really."

"I guess you're right.." Clary replied , lost in thought.

"Have you called upon the Silent Brothers ?" Isabelle inquired, her voice barely a whisper.

"Not yet .. But I will, soon.."

"Clary ?"

"Yes?"

"You do want a baby , don't you ?"

After a few seconds of hesitating , she answered."Three months ago I thought I didn't.. but , now.. I think I do.. I really think I do." she said, a ghost of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

After an entire day of shopping with Isabelle , Clary felt as exhausted as if she had been training or fighting hordes of demons all day. Isabelle's overexcitedness could do that do a person, apparently. She placed the small bag carrying the onesie on her nighstand and laid down on the bed, looking above her. She soon began seeing red and black patterns forming on the ceiling , expanding down to the walls like splattered paint until they reached her bed. She tried to scream and run , but she had no voice and her limbs were limp at her sides as if being under anesthesia. When the red and black pattern made its way to her body , it engulfed her , wrapping Clary in a tight cocoon. Her eyes went to the whites and then fluttered closed. She found herself in utter darkness, unable to twitch a muscle , or mumble a sound.

_"Clary.." a husky lingering female voice sounded in Clary's ears, making her snap her eyes open. "Clary ..." the female beckoned again._

_Clary blinked through the blinding light around her , and she found herself staring directly at the blazing afternoon sun. She shielded her gaze with her hand and slowly took in her surroundings. She was in a beautiful bright meadow, wreathed in small violet flowers and blades of fresh grass. She took a deep breath , filling her lungs with fresh clean air. She got on her feet and noticed she was wearing a long-sleeved white dress, with a long train trailing in her wake, crushing the plants underneath it as she walked. Clary's body shook slightly , as she realized white was the shadowhunter colour for mourning. _

_The wide beamful opening was surrounded with tall thick trees beyond which nothing else could be seen but complete darkness. The meadow had an eerily triangular shape , as if traced by an extremely accurate eye._

_"Clarissa.." the dreadful voice hissed again, urging Clary to step into the pitch black of the woods. She hesitated, contemplating her options. Everything was extremely still , and , in a strange way , alive and dead at the same time. The plants were beautiful, but not life-like, the rays of the sun were sharp and bright, but not warm._

_She cleared out some of the tree branches in her way ,bent down , and went into the forest , following the voice that was calling her repeatedly, driving chills through her. The air was freezing cold and Clary fought to stifle her shivering. The ground was covered in dead crimson tree leaves rustling under her feet , and she could feel the dampness and coldness of the dirt through her thin shoes . The wind howled through the woods, making the bare rough tree branches engage in a ghastly brisk dance._

_Clary rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm up. She saw a dim light flickering from inside a small cottage and darted towards it , gathering her dress in her hands to run faster. The material of the dress ripped on several sharp branches and thorns, but she didn't care. She banged on the wooden door, slightly panting . An old short wrinkly lady with a hunchback and leaning on a gnarled cane slowly opened the door. She craned her head to look at Clary from under the heavy black cloak hanging on her head, concealing part of her face._

_"Good evening" Clary breathed out. "I am so sorry to disturb you, but I seem to be lost.. Could you please tell me where I am?"_

_"That is for you to discover." the woman replied in a shaky weak voice which resembled the hisses beckoning Clary inside the desolate forest._

_"Excuse me ?" Clary trembled._

_"Only you know the answer to that question. " the woman explained. "Please, come in. I will fix you some tea." she added, giving Clary a condescending smile. Clary stepped inside ,her eyes sweeping through the tiny room. Fire crackled dimly in the grate, where the woman went to place a kettle of water. The air smelled of mildew and soot. She sat on an old wooden chair with a red blanket sprawled on it, making it more comfortable._

_"Do you live alone?" Clary asked ,slightly shivering._

_"Yes, my dear ." the woman replied, turning around from the fireplace to bring Clary her tea. She could now see the woman's eyes. They had sharp edges, no double eyelids , their colour was a dark brown , almost black , with short chipped eyelashes ._

_"Are you from around here ?" Clary asked, taking her cup from the woman's shaky grasp."I mean.. are you from Europe ?"_

_"I was born in Europe " she replied, sitting in a chair beside Clary's. The woman eyed Clary's cup , a wicked smile playing on her lips."Aren't you going to drink your tea?" she inquired._

_"Yes, yes.. I will." Clary assured her, but something in the woman's familiar eyes made her reluctant to do so._

_Then, Clary heard the silent cooing of a child and a small whimper. Her head snapped behind her where she saw a rocking bassinet , white downy blankets hanging from it. She paid no attention to the woman and stormed towards the bassinet. Inside it was a baby , no more that 8 months old , with big emerald green eyes, staring directly at her. The baby outstretched its tiny hands towards her and Clary took it in her arms, cradling it at her chest .She patted the child on its back, while it nuzzled its face into the crook of her neck. She seemed to bring comfort to the baby. A sense of warmness flooded through her, making her insides melt. She felt at peace , she felt complete .She turned towards the woman._

_"Whose baby is this ?" Clary inquired , looking at the woman rocking in her chair._

_"Do you really need to ask that question? Can't you see the family resemblance?"Clary looked again in the baby's eyes, an exact replica of hers._

_"Is it mine ?" Clary's eyes widened, her lips parted in shock._

_"Yes and no." the woman said, her voice suddenly becoming thicker, black smoke pouring from underneath her cloak._

_"You." Clary said, her arm instinctually tightening around the baby , only to find that her arms were empty."Where is the baby ?" she demanded, searching through the room. "Where is my baby ?!" she roared, facing the beast of smoke, staring into its glowing yellow eyes, having shed the form of the lady._

_"THERE IS NO BABY ! THERE WILL NEVER BE A BABY !" the monster once again growled in Clary's face."That was only a reflection of what you poor thing could have had. If you weren't barren."the creature teased._

_"I am not barren !" Clary shrieked._

_"Are you sure?" the monster cocked its flowly fog head to the side._

_"Who are you ?" Clary narrowed her eyes at the towering creature, but in reply it only released a deafening mocking laugh , making Clary's ears ring agonizingly , until she was snapped out of her dream._

* * *

Clary woke up damp and trembling. Her eyes snapped towards the clock. Exactly three hours had passed since she had sat on the bed .The room was dark and cold and next to her on the bed was the onesie she had bought- blood-stained and covered in soot.

**Please review! What do you guys think is happening to Clary ? Can't wait to hear your theories !**

**-Kisses! **


End file.
